Frozen Love
by Mikin Ishida
Summary: Tyson and Kai have never gotten along. But what emotions will stir when they are separated from the team when their bus crashes halfway up a mountain? Shounenai Tyka! Chapter 25 up! FINSHED!
1. Chapter 1: Vacation Time!

A.N: Annnnd I'm back again! With my new story! Let me say I'm glad to be back!

Short Summary: The Bladebreakers have been sent to a ski lodge for their winter vacation! But on the way a snow storm destroys their bus and the boys find themselves trapped half way up a mountain in the middle of a storm. Will they make it out alive? Read to find out!

Disclaimer: Not mine....

Warning: Shounen-ai! Tyson/Kai in the future....

And now....chapter 1

Frozen Love

Chapter 1

"Man it's freezing out here!" exclaimed Tyson, lead blader of the now famous beyblading team the Bladebreakers. Tyson shivered and pulled his blue jacket closer to him in an attempt to keep warm.

"Yeah the weather is really starting to pick up!" Max agreed.

"Nothing we can do about it." Said Ray.

"Yeah let's just try to get back to the Dojo." Kenny said while hugging his precious lab top close. The other's nodded in agreement. Well...all except for one. Ray turned his head and looked back at their team captain who remained leaning against a wall, his eyes closed.

"Kai. You coming?" Ray shouted. The stotic captain looked up at the raven-haired boy. Then without a word he began to walk behind the others. Ray just sighed as he followed the rest of the team. Kai was the most silent of anyone on the team. He usually always kept to himself but when it came to training Kai was always barking orders and taking no prisoners when it came to battling. That was Kai...rough, stubborn but quiet at the same time.

Minutes later the now freezing team arrived at Tyson's grandfather's Dojo. They all hurried inside and began taking off their jackets.

"Man it's cold out there!" Tyson exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go heat some water. Anyone want some hot coco?" Ray asked as he headed toward the kitchen. The other's resoponded enthusiasticly but Kai remained silent.

"Want something to drink Kai?" Ray asked hoping for an answer from the stotic captain. Kai just shrugged in response. Ray sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Man Kai why are you such a grump?" Tyson asked. Kai glared at the younger boy but said nothing. Tyson backed away nervously so as not to start a fight. Kai closed his eyes and leaned up against the wall. Tyson walked into the living room, Max and Kenny followed.

"I wonder why Kai is so quiet all the time? Ya know the guy barely says anything." Max wondered. Tyson gruffed and sat down on the couch.

"Except when he's yelling order's at us." he mumbled. Max gave a grin and sat down.

"Got that right." Kenny sighed and also sat down. He placed Dizzi on the table and opened up his computer. Within seconds the Cheif was typing away.

"That's one way to warm you're hand up Cheif." Dizzi commented. Kenny smiled a bit and continuted to type.

A few minutes later Ray walked in with a tray of hot coco in hand. Tyson's eye's lit up as he jumped from the couch to grab his cup. Ray stumbled a bit but managed to keep his balance. He calmly handed the other's their cups, while doing so he looked around in search of the captain of their team.

"Kai didn't come in here?" he asked. Tyson shrugged.

"We left him out in the hall." he said. Ray rolled his eyes and picked up the last cup of the warm drink and walked out to the hall. It was empty. A sudden chill filled the air as Ray turned his attention to the front door that was cracked open allowing the winter weather to escape into the warm house. Ray opened the door fully, a blast of cold air hit him as he stepped out into the now slowly falling snow. He saw Kai standing there, sitting on rock staring at the snow.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here too long." Kai's face turned to the chiniese boy. Ray held out the drink for him.

"Here. This will warm you up." He was silent for a moment but then he reluctantly took the drink. Ray smiled.

"Come on back in." he said and then he turned and walked back into the house. Kai stared at the boy's retreating form and took a drink of the hot coco. He sighed and then after a few minutes he walked back into the house.

"Hey guys check this out!" Kenny suddenly exclaimed. The others who had been sitting around Tyson's living room now directed their attention to the Cheif. Kai walked in as the Cheif spoke.

"I just recieved an e-mail from Mr. Dickinson. He said that he wants to send us all on a vacation!" Tyson and Max's eyes lit up.

"A vacation? Really? Where? When?" Tyson exclaimed while trying to look over Kenny's shoulder.

"It doesn't say. All it says is for us to come to his office tommorrow so he can discuss it with us." the Chief explained. The others nodded.

"Well then. I guess we'll find out tommorrow." said Ray.

"Aww man! I wanted to find out now!" Tyson pouted sinking to the ground. Kai gave a 'hmph' response.

"Now what'd I do?!" Tyson exclaimed. Kai glared at the younger boy and turned to walk out of the room.

"A man of few words isn't he?" commented Ray. Max smiled.

"Yeah but his glares say it all." Ray smiled as well.

"Got that right Maxie." Tyson sighed and laid back on the floor of his living room.

'Why is he like that....out of everyone I know Kai is the only person who I just can't seem to understand. He never talks to any of us, only when we're training. When we all go out or when we're at a tournament he always sits alone. Away from everyone. There's something about him that intrigues me though...somethings there that needs to be discovered....and I want to find out. I want to know his secret. I know he has one...he just has to right? A guy that mysterious has to have some kind of secret....right.?' There was something about Kai Hiwatari that drew Tyson's attention. Something that he just had to know. Yet Tyson drew a blank when he wondered what kind of hidden secret the captain kept. But Tyson loved a good challenge, even if it was a task of discovering the mind of their blue-haired leader.

"C'mon guys let's go!" Max shouted. It was morning now. The city was covered in snow yet the temperature was decent enough for comfortable travel.

"I love snow! I wish it snowed everyday!" Tyson said happily as he stepped out of the dojo.

"Be careful what you wish for Tyson. It might come true!" Ray said. A look of panic spread to Kenny's face as he stopped in his tracks.

"Snow EVERY day? I don't think I could handle it!" he exclaimed.

"Guess Cheif dosen't like snow..." Max mumbled.

"He may not but I do!" said Tyson.

"You're right I don't like snow! It's too cold!" the Chief shouted. Kai remained silent the enitre walk. Occasionally Tyson would look back at the elder boy. At one point, Ray happened to catch Tyson's occasional glances.

'That has to be the fith time he's looked back at him...it's like Tyson's interested in him. I'm not saying Tyson's gay or anything it's just...the way he keeps looking at Kai. Even if Tyson has a crush on Kai it wouldn't matter to me. But I bet it might matter to Kai....'

A.N: Hello everyone! I know the first chapter is short but the next one I promise will be longer! Anyway yep this is going to be a Tyka so...please let me know if you want me to continue this.


	2. Chapter 2: Snowstorms equal problems

A.N: Ok I'm back with Chapter 2! I know! I'm sooo sorry it took so long but my drama show has consumed my life!

Diclaimer: Not mine.

Warning!!! This does contain shounen-ai! maleXmale! Get used to it or leave!

Frozen Love

Chapter 2

"We're here!" the Chief announced as he and the rest of the team arrived in front of Mr. Dickinson's office building.

"About time!" Tyson spat while leaning against the wall of the building.

"Stop complaining and get inside." Kai said sternly as he walked into the building. Tyson's eyes were wide. There were so many things he could of said to him. So many insults he could of thrown at him. But none came out. He just remained silent, staring at the retreating form of his captain. Max noticed Tyson's sudden distress and walked up to the boy.

"Just ignore him Tyson. You know how Kai is." the young boy sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're right Max." he said and then he followed the blonde boy into the building.

'But why does it bother me so much now...why do Kai's insults and harsh remarks get to me now?'

"Welcome boys! Please take a seat!" Mr. Dickinson greeted as the team entered the room. The boys said their hellos and sat down. The elder man walked from behind his desk and took a seat.

"So Mr. Dickinson what is this 'vacation' you had in mind?" Kenny asked.

"Well Kenny, I was thinking that since you boys have been working so hard lately that it was time you had a proper vacation. Christmas is next week, so I though a nice vacation at a ski resort in Hokkaido would be nice." All eyes, except for Kai of course, were wide.

"Hokkaido? Are you serious? That's awesome Mr. D!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah! How cool!" Max agreed.

"What do you think Ray?" the elder man asked. The Chinese boy nodded.

"I think it's great! A ski trip should be fun!"

"Kai?" All eyes turned to the stoic captain who'd remained silent throughout the excitement. The elder boy cracked an eye open.

"So are you gonna come Kai?" asked Max. The blue haired boy shrugged and gave a slight nod.

Mr. Dickinson smiled in approval.

"Alright then it's settled."

The next thing the team knew, they were on a bus to Hokkaido. Tyson and Max sat near the front of the bus, both were playing with Tyson's gameboy. Ray sat behind them admiring the view of the nearing mountains while Kenny sat typing on his laptop. Kai sat alone at the back of the bus, staring emotionlessly out the window. Occasionally, Ray would look back at the stoic captain but every time his facial expression was the same.

"Man this is a long ride! How much longer?" Tyson whined sinking back into his seat.

"About 8 more hours." The bus driver replied. Tyson sighed.

"This is when I wish I could just fall asleep and when I wake up, POOF, we're there..." Max said. Tyson nodded in agreement.

"I'm with you Maxie."

Ray yawned and laid back into his seat.

"Now that you mention it I am kinda sleepy."

"Yeah...think I'll go to sleep for a while." Said Tyson.

It wasn't long before the team was fast asleep. Even Kai had dosed off. Soon, the bus had begun to make its trip up the mountain. Snow was already falling and the further up the bus traveled, the more intense the snow fell.

'I'm not even halfway up the mountain and look at this weather! This is getting more dangerous by the minute.' The bus driver thought to himself.

He was traveling on a road that led through a thick forest. The snow storm only got worse by the minute. It wasn't long before the bus driver knew that they would be in great danger if he didn't get the bus to a safe place. In the back of the bus, Kai had awoken, sensing the danger.

'What's going on...where are we?' he thought to himself. He tried to look outside the window but the window had been covered the fast falling snow.

'A snowstorm? How long has that been going on? Have we gone off course?' Kai stood from his seat. He saw that the other bladers were fast asleep.

"Young man, I have to ask you to sit down please. It's too dangerous for you to be standing right now." the bus driver said with panic in his voice. Kai didn't respond but sat down.

'Even the drivers in a panic....something's defiently wrong..arg!' Kai was suddenly thrown foward into the seat in front of him.

"What the hell....." he muttered.

"Wha...what's going on?" Tyson said after being thrown out of his sleep.

"Everyone hold on!" the driver shouted. Panic spread into all the bladebreakers now open eyes. The once pleasent trip had now been turned upside down and who knows where they would end up.

The bus suddenly stopped.

"Have we stopped?" asked Ray.

"Is everyone ok?" asked Kenny.

"Yeah. We're fine." Tyson replied.

Just then the bus jerked, as if it had fallen a few feet.

"What...was...that...." Tyson gaped.

The bus drivers face went white.

'We've...driven...on...to....'

A loud cracking noise was heard and then an almost explosion type sound. As if in slow motion the bus began to fall. The horror spread onto the boys faces as they felt themselves falling. Kai couldn't help but stare right into Tyson's eyes as he saw the blue haired, geki boy's face covered in fear.

And then...Kai knew nothing.

Pain shot everywhere....that was all he could feel. His eyes brurned but he forced his crimson eyes open. Then suddenly, he felt cold. Kai's head shot up as he realized his surroundings. He was still in the bus, the windows were broken and many parts of the bus had been smashed due to the fall. The cold air was blowing freely through the broken windows. The bus had fallen on it's side. Then Kai realized.

'The team!'

He forced himself to stand, despite the pain that shot through his body every time he moved. Cuts and brusies coverd his body and his clothes were slightly torn. But the injury that cause Kai the most pain was the deep cut on his leg caused from the broken glass of the window.

He took a step foward, a sharp pain seered through his leg but he ignored it and made his way toward his fallen teammates. He saw Ray first. The chinese blader was curled up inbetween the seats.

'Just like a cat.' he thought. Then he brought his hand out and shook the neko-jin. Ray moaned but forced his golden eyes open.

"K...Kai?" his tired voice said. Kai nodded.

"Does anything hurt?" he asked. Ray shook his head.

"No...I think I'm ok....Oh but Kai! Your bleeding!" Ray exclaimed noticing Kai's leg.

"I'm fine. Just get yourself out of there. See if you can wake any of the others. I'm going to check on the driver."

Ray nodded as Kai stood up and made his way to the front of the bus. In seconds he'd reached the front. The driver, who had been strapped in tightly by his seatbelt, lay limply against the steering wheel. Kai's eyes widened. His skin was so pale and his body so lifeless. Kai reached over to driver and placed his hand on his neck to check for a pulse.

There was none.

Kai brought his hand away and sighed. There was nothing they could do for the poor driver now. Slowly he turned back to where he'd left Ray and saw that the other bladebreakers had risen and were ok. Kai sighed as he began to walk toward them.

'What awaits us now...are we to die out in this frozen land? How long will we last out here? All we can do now is try...try and survive.'

Snow began to fall lightly once again. Kai stared up into the sky.

'This cannot be our fate...we cannot be destined to die...after all the suffereing in my life....I will not die like this....'

A.N. Im stopping here for now. Im so sorry for the delay. My drama production ends a week from today so then for a while updates should be more frequent...but only if u want them to! So let me know! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Despite the fear we move on

A.N: Ok I know you all want to kill me . But I have some time off now for the next month! Anyway, So yeah thank you to all my wonderful review people! (especially to Misty and Spinel! Love you guys!)

Warning! This is a shounen-ai! maleXmale relationships!

And now on with the story...

Frozen Love

Chapter 3

The snow had stopped falling. A grave silence filled the frozen land. The team was trying to conjure a way to get out of their broken bus.

"AHHH! We're going to die! There is no possible way we are going to come out of this situation alive!" the Chief, out of all the boys, was the most frightened, and had not stopped screaming since he woke up.

"Calm down Kenny. We'll find a way out of here." Ray said, trying to calm the boy down. It wasn't working.

"Come on guys, we gotta find a way out of here!" Tyson yanked at his hair in frustration.

"The window." Kai said. All eyes turned to their captain.

"The windows are all broken. We can climb out through them." Ray's eyes lit up.

"He's right! Great idea Kai!" The boys began to hoist themselves up and out the window. Kai was the last to climb up. He winced as he stepped up on the seat. An immense pain shot up his leg, affecting his whole body.

"Damn..." he muttered as he lifted himself up on to the side of the bus. Ray stared at him worriedly.

"Kai we should find something for your leg. You can't go on with it open like that."

"I'll be fine." he said as he slid down the side and onto the ground. He gasped lightly as he landed on his leg. His gasp went unnoticed to all the team...except Tyson who'd been watching his captain when he slid down.

"Here." said Tyson walking over. He was holding one of the blankets that they'd rescued from the bus. He began to tear it into strips.

"Tyson what are you doing!" Kenny exclaimed, almost dropping his lab top.

"Making a bandage. Don't want Kai to bleed to death."

"Don't bother. I'm fine." Kai said, backing away.

"No your not. Have you seen your leg?"

"He's right Kai." said Ray jumping down from the bus.

"You need to at least wrap up the wound. Otherwise you'll lose too much blood and pass out and being out in this frozen land won't help your situation now will it?" Ray said as-a-matter-of-factly. Kai sighed.

"Just leave me alone...hey!" he said startled as Tyson pulled his leg up causing Kai to fall to the ground.

"What the hell Tyson!" Kai shouted annoyed.

"Well you wouldn't let me so I had to use force." Tyson grinned. Frustrated and annoyed, Kai sighed and gave up, allowing Tyson to bandage his leg with the torn blanket. The other bladers stared in amazement at the sight.

"Wow...never seen Kai give up so easily." said Max as he wiped the blood from his own cuts using another blanket.

"Yeah well Tyson has that affect on people. Even Kai." said Ray.

"Even Kai?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ray gave a small smirk.

"Yeah, even Kai."

'But I think there's more to Tyson and Kai then meets the eye.'

"HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE BE SO CALM!" the Chief suddenly exploded.

Ray and Max looked down at their computer crazy friend and Tyson looked up from his work on Kai's leg.

"We're stuck halfway up a mountain! Miles a way from civilization! We have no food! No supplies! No NOTHING! And your acting like it's no big deal!" Kenny was in a panic. He was pulling at his clothes and hair as he spoke. His beloved lab top lay on the ground beside him.

"Kenny..." Ray said softly. He understood that they were in a dangerous situation but panicking about it would just make the problem worse.

"We could die out here for all you guys care!"

"Kenny!" Tyson shouted. Kenny froze and everyone's eyes widened.

"Everything's going to be alright. We'll get out of here. After all we've got Kai and he knows how to get us out of here. Don't you Kai?" Tyson looked into his captains eyes hopefully.

'Why does he have so much faith in me?' Kai wondered as he stared into the genki boy's eyes.

"Yeah..." he muttered. Tyson smiled.

"See? We'll be juuuust fine." Kenny sighed and sank to the ground and picked up his lab top.

"I guess..if you say so Tyson." said Max.

"So what do we do?" asked Ray. Tyson stood up and reached his hand out to Kai. Kai stared for a moment and then stood, without taking Tyson's hand. The dragon sighed and stepped back, allowing his captain some air. Kai looked up.

"You can see the wires of the ski lift from here which means we're not too far from the lodge. I think our best bet is to follow the road as best we can and try to make it to the lodge."

"He's right you can see them" said Max looking up.

"What about the driver?" asked Ray.

"There's nothing we can do for him now. We'll alert the people at the lodge when we get there."

"IF we get there." said Kenny.

"Stop being so doubtful Chief. We'll be ok." Ray said trying to cheer up the boy who was slowly becoming numb to their fate.

"Let's go." said Kai.

"Yeah...we need to start moving while there's still daylight." Max agreed.

"Kenny..." the boy looked up at Tyson who was smiling down at him.

"It'll be ok. I promise we'll make it out of here alive."

"How can you promise something like that Tyson? You don't know what'll happen!" Tyson winced slightly at the sound of Kenny's shouting. It was rare for the Chief to ever be truly angry.

"Look Chief...we're gonna try. We're really gonna try...it's all we can do. But we won't get anywhere if you doubt us!"

"Tyson's right! Whether in beyblading or surviving out here in the mountains we've never given up!" Ray agreed.

"So Kenny...are you still going to give up?" Kenny was silent for a minute, then he nodded.

"Great! Now." he said, turning to Kai. "We're ready to follow you!" Kai nodded.

"Let's get going." he said. Everyone nodded and they began their journey up the mountain.

A few hours past, it was only a short period of time left in the day. Soon, the sun would set, leaving the stranded boys left in the dark without shelter.

"We need to find a place to sleep." said Ray. The others agreed.

"A cave would be our best bet if we can find one." said Kai.

Another hour passed and the wind began to pick up. As the sky got darker, the weather got colder. Soon, it began to snow again.

"It's getting hard to see out here!" Max exclaimed as he trudged through the snow.

"I think I see something over there!" shouted Tyson . He pointed to a dark area that lay a few feet off the road.

"It looks like a cave!" Ray said, trying to squint his eyes enough so he could see through the fast falling snow.

"Let's check it out!" said Kai. The team walked off the road and into the woods where on the side of the mountain, lay a cave.

"A cave! Yay!" said Max happily. The group stepped inside and found themselves in a warm cave.

"I hope nothing lives in here." Tyson pointed out as he looked around.

"What! That would be terrible! What if a bear comes and wants to eat us!" Kenny exclaimed.

"I don't think that's going to happen." Said Ray

"Yeah this cave looks pretty deserted…" Max pointed out.

"Look over here!" Tyson exclaimed. He stood at the back of the cave pointing to a pile of wood.

"Just our luck." Said Ray.

"Yeah…now does anyone know how to start a fire?" asked Kenny.

"I do." Kai stated picking up two pieces of the wood. He began to rub them together and within seconds, sparks began to emerge from them. Tyson stared wide eyed at the small sparks that were turning into small flames.

'He just gets more and more amazing…it's unreal.'

"Awesome Kai." Max grinned at the heat that now filled the small cave.

"See Kenny….we have heat. We'll be ok for tonight." Tyson reassured.

'Tonight he says….' Kenny thought to himself.

"Well, we'd better try and sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Kai….how much further do you think we have to go?" asked Max.

"I'd say we are already half way up….but to be honest I don't know how much farther up we have to go. We'll just have to keep going and see."

"We need to try and find some food." Said Ray.

"He's right. But where are we going to find food out here?" the blond sighed and leaned up against the cave wall.

"I'm sure somewhere under all that snow there's something….I just don't know what."

"We'll figure it out tomorrow. For now get some sleep." Everyone nodded at Kai's words and began to find a comfortable spot to sleep in. Kai leaned up against the wall, picking at the fire with a stick every so often. Soon, everyone but Kai and Tyson were asleep. To Kai, Tyson appeared to be asleep but the dragoon couldn't allow himself to sleep when such an adventure was at their hands. All night, Tyson found himself staring at the wonder he'd come to know as his captain. He couldn't figure out why he was so attracted to Kai all of a sudden but Tyson wasn't one to let the little things drag him down. Instead, Tyson wanted to explore these new feelings and figure out what they mean. He sighed as he watched the phoenix sitting by the fire, the light of the flames lit up his face that seemed to have a mysterious aura surrounding them.

'Your such a mystery Kai…but….your a mystery I want to solve….'

A.N. I think I'll stop there for now…honestly this chapter annoys me….oh well….I promise the next chapter will be better! Please review to let me know what you think or if you have any ideas those are always welcome! I'll try to have these next chapters up sooner! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! Love you guys! See you next time! R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4: Seperation

A.N. And here I am again with chapter 4! My month off is paying off…. . oooook anyway so yeah thanks to all my reviewers! And to Misty for being so patient!

Misty: peace sign

anyway

Warning: shounen-ai!!

Disclaimer: I've been neglecting these….I don't own beyblade!

Ok on with the fic…

Frozen Love

Chapter 4

The fire burned all night and it was all because Kai continued to put whatever dry wood he could find into the flames. He didn't drift off once. His thoughts kept him awake all night.

'It's odd…I've been in tons of life or death situations in my life…but never have I had to look over someone else before. They're lives are my responsibility…I have to take care of them. They won't survive on they're own. It's because I'm used to being without care and supplies that I'm the best choice to lead them…but still…woods like these can be very unpredictable. Almost as unpredictable as the weather will be…' he turned took look outside the cave. A storm had fallen upon them. The wind was howling and the snow came down as if someone was pouring a bag of flour into a bowl. Kai could barely see outside the cave at all.

'At this rate we'll be snowed in by morning.' Kai sighed and put some more wood on the fire.

Tyson, who had been watching Kai, was also worried about the snowstorm.

'What are we gonna do…what if we can't get out of the cave tomorrow! We'll be trapped here for the rest of our lives! Stuck in this tiny, deserted, dark cave forever! Then again….being stuck in a little cave with Kai might not be so bad…did I just think that? No way….I am defiantly NOT attracted to Kai THAT way…..or am I?'

The way the fire's light lit up Kai's face....it brought out Kai's crimson eyes…

'His eyes…so serious….so….lonely looking. Even in his eyes Kai never drops his guard….I wonder what he's thinking?'

Tyson allowed his mind to wonder to thoughts of his crimson eyed captain but neglected to remember what he was supposed to be doing.

"Tyson it would make me a lot more comfortable if you'd stop staring." Tyson's mouth dropped as he realized he'd been staring.

'Crap he caught me…'

"Oooops….sorry Kai. Guess I let myself drift off for a second there." He gave an annoying laugh that Kai rolled his eyes to.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked. Tyson froze.

"Well…to be honest…I was never asleep." Kai didn't reply, he just continued to stare at the fire.

"What about you? Don't you want to sleep?"

"No….I have to feed the fire."

"Oh…" Tyson mumbled, unsure of how to respond.

A moment of silence filled the cave. Tyson sat awkwardly across from Kai, occasionally looking from side to side feeling very nervous.

"Are you scared?" Tyson asked after a while. Kai's gaze rose to him.

"Of what?" he replied. Tyson's eyes widened slightly.

"Of what? You mean being out here without food or supplies doesn't scare you even a little?" Kai shrugged.

"No." Tyson gaped.

"Your kidding me? Even I'm a bit scared! I mean we could die out here!"

"And you went through that whole 'we'll be ok we just have to try' speech and now your saying your scared?" Kai retorted. Tyson was a bit stunned but replied.

"Yes…I am…Kai…haven't you thought about how we might never be able to go back home?"

'Home or hell?' Kai thought to himself.

"We might never be able to go back to our families and friends! You mean to tell me that your not the least bit worried that you won't make it out of here alive?"

'Family? Friends? I have no such thing….'

"No I'm not Tyson." Tyson wanted to slap him.

"How can you say that!"

"I don't feel the same way you do Tyson so just back off." those words cut deep despite how calm they were said. Tyson was in disbelief that Kai wasn't even the least bit afraid.

'Or maybe he just won't show it.....' he thought. Then again it was possible that Kai was just trying to keep his usual cold mask up. Tons of possibilites ran through Tyson's mind but non of them seemed to fit....'

'I guess I'll just have to figure him out myself then. Only question is...how?'

Morning came and luckily for the Bladebreakers, the snow had calmed down and the cave door wasn't filled up with snow. They could escape the small cave and continue their journey up the mountain.

"I'm hungry!" Tyson wailed. Everyone just sighed, frustrated. Tyson hadn't stopped talking about food since they left the cave. But they couldn't scold the boy...only because everyone else was hungry too. But those rules didn't apply to...

"Tyson shut up!"

Kai

"What! I'm hungry so I'll complain about it!" the dragoon retored.

"Well stop torturing everyone else with your stupid whining! We're all hungry but you don't hear anyone else complaining!"

"I don't care! I just want food!"

"Goddammit Tyson!" Kai was infuriated. It didn't take much to piss him off but Tyson was one to always cross the line. The rest of the team kept their sanity and decided not to bother they're already annoyed captian.

"Come on! We need to eat something!"

"We know that but do you see any food out here?" Tyson looked around and only saw snow.

"No." he replied.

"Gee...I could of told you that." Kai replied sarcasticly.

"Guys please..." Ray moaned now getting annoyed himself at the fighting.

"This is just great! If we don't freeze to death we'll sure starve to death!" Kenny shouted.

"Not you too Chief..." Max groaned.

"Can't you see they're right! There's no food anywhere!" the younger boy was now becoming as mad as Kai and Tyson.

"All right that's enough!" Ray shouted.

"Will everyone just calm down? Now why don't you guys take a break...Max and I will go in search of food ok? You guys just stay here and relax....we'll be right back."

"But Ray..."

"No buts Kenny. It's settled. Come on Max." The blonde nodded.

"At least take me with you!" he begged. Ray was about to protest but figured maybe it was best for Kai and Tyson to be alone to 'sort things out'.

"Ok fine."

"Ray you gotta be kidding me!" Tyson objected.

"Just stay here Tyson." Tyson sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Fine just hurry back." he grumbled. Ray smiled.

"We'll try. Let's go guys." So the three headed off into the woods in search of food, leaving Kai and Tyson alone on the road that they had been following.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to split us up Ray?" Max asked.

"Honestly I don't know...but I think everyone needs a break from each other...."

"But Kai and Tyson together? I wouldn't be surprised if we went back and found them beating each other to death." Ray smiled

'Those two being together wouldn't be so bad....they just need to figure that out.'

"It's cold."

"No shit."

"Since when do you cuss?"

"Shut up Tyson."

Tyson sighed. He couldn't open his mouth and not say something that would piss Kai off.

"I'm bored...." he said. Kai didn't respond, he just shut his eyes and tried to ignore the boy.

"I'm really bored...."

But he found that hard to accomplish.

"Kai..."

"Grr..what?" he said annoyed.

"Gee just trying to strike conversation. Kill me for being nice."

'Or maybe i'll just kill you...'

Kai wanted to scream. He was so frustrated but he was glad Ray had taken charge when he had. Otherwise Kai might have just snapped. Tyson shivered as the wind began to pick up.

"Well this isn't good...." he said. Kai stared up at the now clouding skies.

"We should find shelter." he said.

"Why?" As if on cue, snow began to fall fierciely from the sky.

"That's why...." Kai muttered.

"We gotta get out of here!" Tyson shouted. Kai nodded.

"Come on!"

The two of them began to walk farther down the road in search of some kind of shelter.

'We'll never get anywhere if we keep going down the road...our best bet is to cut through the woods.'

"Tyson! Follow me!" Kai shouted and then he turned and beagn to head through the woods.

'He's kidding me....'

"Kai are you sure?!"

"Just come on!"

Tyson sighed but obliged and followed Kai through the woods. As each minute passed, it got more and more difficult for the boys to walk through the thick snow and harsh winds. Tyson clutched onto his jacket so it wouldn't blow off him.

"Kai! Slow down!"

'If he keeps moving so fast…I won't be able to see him!'

'He's falling behind…I'll lose track of him if he slows down any more…'

"Tyson hurry up!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" Kai sighed and reached his hand out and grasped Tyson's. The dragoons eyes widened.

'What the….'

"Just hold on so we don't get separated. I don't want to have to come back out and look for you." Tyson, shocked that Kai even cared, nodded and grasped Kai's hand. They trudged through the deepening snow and soon, Kai noticed that there weren't as many trees surrounding them.

'I think we're moving too far away from the main road but we have to…'

"What the…" the ground below them began to shake.

"Kai what's going on?" Before Kai could respond, the ground below them collapsed.

'A cliff! Shit!' Kai cursed.

"Ahhh!" Kai didn't have enough time to comprehend what was going on, neither did Tyson and the next thing the two boys knew…was darkness…a cold…darkness.

A.N: Man that's long! Well, I hope you enjoy this chappie! Please review!!! Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Awake and Safefor now

A.N. So sorry this has taken so long! I had midterms and some minor family problems! But now I'm back! Since this is meant to be a Christmas fic I will try to update faster but I'm not making any promises!

Disclaimer: Beyblade is not mine....sighs such a pity.....

Warning: Shounen-ai! but you knew that already didn't you?

And now as I listen to 'The Rage Beat' by Bad Luck ( a song that always gets me going) here is chapter 5!

Frozen Love Chapter 5

When Tyson woke up the only thing he knew was that he was very very cold. Snow surrounded him and so did the sinking feeling that it would be a very long time until he felt any type of warmth. He sat up, his body ached from his long fall.

'No broken bones...I think...hopefully I'm not too numb to feel them. Guess I lucked out...' he stood, stepping out of the deep snow with little difficulty. He looked around, trying to get some type of clue of where he was. He found none. Just snow and forest.

'And cliff's.....' he thought. Then it occurred to him.

'Kai!' his mind shouted as he began to dig through the snow in search for his captain.

"Kai! Kai where are you!" he shouted but his only response was his own voice, echoing back to him.

"Kai! Kai! Can you hear me!"

'Oh no....what am I gonna do...what if Kai's out there seriously hurt....what if he's....no!'

"Kai!" He stepped through the mounds of snow and with each step he took the white mass seemed to get deeper. Then....

"Ow!" he shouted and fell face first into the snow. He pushed himself up, moaning from his aching body.

"What was that..." he wondered. Tyson looked back and saw a familiar black and red shoe sticking out of the snow.

'Could that be?'

"Kai!" he exclaimed. His hand rushed to the shoe found the rest of Kai underneath a the deep snow.

"Hang on Kai! I'll get you outta there!" he grabbed Kai's arms and dragged him out of the snow.

'Whew...' Tyson sighed and lay Kai down. His face was paler than normal, causing his blue triangles to stick out even more. The cut on his leg that Tyson had wrapped up earlier had re-opened and was now seeping through Kai's pants. Tyson winced at the sight.

"Kai! Kai c'mon wake up!" he shook the older boy but he did not stir. Tyson felt for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one. A pretty strong one at that.

"Kai's stronger that I thought." Tyson mumbled to himself.

"Kai! C'mon buddy wake up!" he continued to attempt to wake the boy. Then he heard a moan.

"Kai?" Crimson eyes opened slowly, then shut again, wincing.

"Kai! Are you ok?" Tyson asked worriedly. "What hurts?"

"My leg..." Kai moaned. His eyes opened fully now and he struggled to sit up. Tyson lay a hand on his shoulder but Kai pushed him away.

"I'm fine." he said. Tyson rolled his eyes.

"Sure you are 'oh mighty captain!'" he said sarcastically. He received one of Kai's famous 'death glares' in return.

"C'mon. Gimme your scarf so I can fix up your leg again." Kai was silent for a minute then he reluctantly took off his beloved scarf and handed it to Tyson. The blue haired boy grinned a childish grin and pulled up Kai's pant leg. Kai hissed in pain.

"That bad?" Tyson asked.

"Well it's not good now is it?"

"Do you have to be sarcastic at a time like this?"

"Hn..." was his only reply. Tyson sighed. He used some of the snow and a small piece of the scarf to clean up the blood that had dripped down Kai's leg. Silence fell between them. The area around them was completely still. So still it would seem nothing surrounded them if it wasn't for the occasional bird chirping.

"Are you ok?" Kai asked. Tyson looked up from his 'first aid', his eyes were wide at the words he just heard.

"Um...yeah.....I...I'm just fine! A little sore but ok!" he grinned. Kai nodded and Tyson went back to his work. Moments later he tied the final tie around Kai's leg.

"It's not to tight is it?" he asked. Kai nodded.

"It's fine."

"Can you walk." Without response, Kai lifted himself up. His face grimaced in slight pain but he managed to take a few steps.

"Let's go. We need to find the others." he said. Tyson nodded and stood.

"Are you sure you're ok? We took quite a fall...."

"I'm fine. We need to find a place to rest before nightfall or we won't last the day." Tyson gulped. Fear engulfed him once again at the thought of never seeing his friends or family again.

'Oh..." Tyson remembered and reached down to his pocket. Then he smiled when he felt Dragoon still safe. He saw Kai do the same as they began to walk through the snow. Kai was limping slightly but he tried not to show it. Tyson smiled.

'He's trying so hard not to look weak. It's cute...wait a minute...did I just call Kai CUTE?' He shook his head vigorously trying to rid that thought from his head. Kai frowned and turned back to him.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked. Tyson froze.

"Uh...nothing. Just getting something out of my eye...hehe...." Kai rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Whatever..." he muttered.

'I'm such an idiot....thinking about Kai that way. Of all people! Mr. Sourpuss...' Tyson watched ahead of him. The way Kai tried to look so tough...

'Then again...he is.' his mind thought.

Meanwhile.....

"Tyson! Kai!" It had been hours since the team had separated. Ray, Max and Kenny had returned to where they parted from their friends and found them gone.

"Where could they have gone?" asked Max.

"They probably took shelter from that storm." Ray said. Kenny nodded.

"I agree. Most likely they headed out to find someplace to protect themselves from the weather." Ray mentally slapped himself.

'I just said that....' he thought.

"So now what? They could of run off anywhere? Should we wait here for them?" Ray shrugged.

" I don't know Maxie...who knows when they'll come back or if they're even alright."

"We were lucky we found that cave..." said Kenny.

"Yeah well they might not have been." Max and Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Well..." said Ray. "We might as well just start looking for them. No sense staying here." They nodded.

"Okay let's go!" Despite their calm attitudes, the remaining team members were wracked with worry over their friends.

'I just hope they're ok...'

"Hey guys let's try looking through the forest! You know Kai...he might of led Tyson through there."

"Ok Ray. We're following you."

A.N: I know I know! It's short! So sue me! Anyway I'm going to try and get chapter 6 out soon! I still have another week left of no school! Please review! Comments are appreciated! Oh and Merry Christmas to everyone! See you next time! 


	6. Chapter 6: Confused emotions lead to dis...

A.N: And I'm back! I hope everyone had I great Christmas! I know I did! I do have some people to thank though....

Bey-bygurl- ;;; ummm ya I was doing a research paper for my marine class on sea urchins while working on this story so I think I typed some of it there without knowing it! Thanks for letting me know about that!

Misty: Thankies! There will be more tykaness coming up soon!

And a thank you to all my other reviewers! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: me don't own it!

And now on with the fic.....

Frozen Love Chapter 6

'It's getting colder out....' every few minutes, Kai would remind himself of this. Yet every time he reminded himself of it...he was reminded that there was nothing he could do about it. Tyson kept pulling his jacket closer and closer to himself in a fatal attempt to warm up some. The wind was picking up, Kai feared another storm was going to hit.

'And if that happens we're screwed....'

He took another look back at Tyson.

'What am I going to do? That brat won't make it out here much longer...'

"Kaaaaaai! It's getting colder!" Tyson whined.

"Stop your whining!" Kai spat. Tyson clamped his mouth shut.

'Note to self....leave Kai alone....'

Kai rolled his eyes and continued to limp through the snow. The pain in his leg had lessened, but Kai knew that was only because he was getting too cold to feel it.

'How much longer are we going to last out here?' Tyson wondered. ' I mean...even I can see that we're in major trouble here...Kai acts like nothings wrong but I can see right through him...He acts like it'll all be ok and despite his own pain he's still trying to make me believe that we'll survive. I know I shouldn't be so doubtful...It's not like me to be this way...but for once in my life....I'm really really....scared.'

Kai noticed Tyson's sudden fall in attitude. He saw the pondering look on the blue haired boys face.

'I wonder what he's thinking..'

'Kai probably hates me for being so annoying. ..'

'Don't you hate him?' The voice in his head kept saying every time he thought of Kai.

'No...' he would always say to himself. As if he was trying to convince himself he didn't hate his captain. Yet the more this adventure played out, the closer Tyson began to feel towards Kai. It was an awkward feeling for Tyson.

'All my life the only thing I've thought about is becoming the best beyblader in the world. I've never thought about crushes or any of that lovey dovey stuff. It's so freaky....I never thought I'd have a crush anytime soon especially one on Kai.... oh my gosh....I have a crush on Kai!' his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked. His voice emotionless. Tyson's face turned red and he shook his head vigorously.

"N..nothing. It just got a lot colder all of a sudden." he said almost a bit too quickly. Kai raised an eyebrow but shrugged and continued walking.

'Why is he so nervous all of a sudden?' He watched as the blue haired boy nervously rubbed his nose and pull his jacked closer in an attempt to hide his sudden stutter.

'It's not like Tyson to get so nervous...he's usually so....headstrong and determined...it's like he's...scared. No....Tyson doesn't get scared that easily does he?'

Inside, Tyson was panicking.

'No no no no no no! I do NOT have a crush on my captain! It's just not possible! Even if I did there's no way he'd ever return my feelings! After all he's Mr. Sourpuss! He doesn't fall in love! And especially not with me!'

'Maybe I should ask if he's ok...no that's too soft of me...but if I really am as cold as they call me...then why do I want to tell Tyson that this will all turn out ok? Why do I feel the need to comfort him if he's scared? Why? Why! I just don't understand these feelings!'

As the boys continued on their journey, they became more aware of how hungry they'd become. Or at least Tyson had. His stomach continued to rumble while Kai's never made a sound.

"C'mon Kai aren't you hungry?" Tyson asked.

"No." he replied. Tyson sighed.

'How can he not be hungry? We haven't eaten since the bus!' he thought

'I guess all the starving Boris did to me in the abbey actually paid off....at least something that man taught me did...'

"We need to find something to eat Kai! I don't care if you eat but I need to!" Tyson exclaimed, frustrated.

'Did he mean that?' Kai wondered, slightly hurt.

'Why did I say that....I don't want him to starve....' Tyson thought now feeling slight regret for what he'd said.

"Fine then...let's look for something." Kai said. Tyson gave a small smile.

'He sounded hurt...I hope he didn't believe me when I said I didn't care if he didn't eat. What am I thinking. Kai doesn't pay attention to anything I say so why should he start now?'

For a while they searched and finally Kai was able to find some nuts scattered around. It wasn't much but it was enough to satisfy Tyson.

"Kai are you sure you don't want any of these?" Tyson asked, trying to offer Kai some of the nuts they'd found.

"No. Go ahead and eat them."

"You sure...I feel bad eating all this and your not...."

"Tyson just shut up and eat them!" Tyson was startled but he gave up the fight and ate the rest of the nuts.

"If your done we should get going. We need to find shelter for tonight." Tyson nodded. He rose and began to follow his captain once again through the thick piles of snow.

"Kai..." Tyson said after a while.

"What?" his captain grumbled back.

"Do you think the others are ok?" Kai blinked. He wasn't exactly surprised by Tyson's question....more uncertain of how to answer it. Though his silence sent a look a worry to Tyson's face so Kai knew he had to say something.

"I'm sure they're fine Tyson. They're strong like you." Tyson's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kai...did you mean that?"

'What did I just say?' was all that ran through Kai's mind.

"Am...am I really strong?" Tyson seemed in disbelief that Kai would actually compliment him. His mind was searching for every reason to not believe Kai's words.

Blushing was the last Kai wanted to be doing but despite his will...he found himself doing it.

"Yeah....you are." Shocked...but with all the doubt washed away with three words....Tyson found himself smiling.

Meanwhile......

"Do you think they're all right?" Max asked. Night had fallen and the threesome had finally found a cave to rest in for the night. Ray had gotten a fire going and like Tyson and Kai, Kenny had found some nuts for their 'dinner'.

"I'm sure they are." Ray replied.

"I mean more Tyson than Kai."

Ray looked up from the fire at his blond friend. His expression showed nothing but worry as his face was lit up by the burning flames. "I think he'll be alright. He's with Kai after all." Max looked up and gave a small smile.

"I guess your right Ray....Well I'm gonna turn in....I think we all need some rest." Ray nodded.

"Yeah...I'll be right behind you."

"Mmkay." Max mumbled as he curled up with his jacket and slowly dozed off to sleep. Ray sighed and leaned up against the wall. Outside, he knew that he had to put up a positive demeanor so that Max and Kenny wouldn't worry. But, inside Ray was just as worried as the rest of them.

'But I can't show it. If I lose my cool, then Max will freak out. I can't have that. I just...I just hope that Tyson and Kai are ok. I'm leaving it up to you Kai to get through this....I know with you there, Tyson will make it...don't give up you guys....we're coming for you.'

Tyson sighed happily as he laid down on the damp ground of the cave he and Kai and managed to find.

'He said I was strong.....Kai said I was strong!' his mind kept shouting. 'And now that you think about it I am! After all I did beat Tala in the world championships! I'm a champion!' Tyson grinned as he spread out on the floor. Kai rolled his eyes at the younger boys behavior.

'At least he's back to his old self...maybe it was the food.'

Tyson let out a big yawn as he stretched his arms.

"Man I'm beat! All that walking!" Kai didn't respond. He just continued to poke at the fire. Tyson just smiled at his new crushes behavior.

'Typical Kai...but that won't stop me from trying to break that mask he wears...' Only minutes later did Tyson finally fall asleep. Kai found himself staring at the dragoon. And he smiled.

'Tyson.....'

A.N: Ok there we go! Please review and let me know what you think! it much appreciated! the more reviews I get the more I want to keep going! So...ya! On that note I will see you in chapter 7! 


	7. Chapter 7: Don't know where to go

A.N: And here's chapter 7! Thanks for my reviews guys!

Disclaimer: not mine!

and here we go....again....

Frozen Love Chapter 7

Kai's eyes snapped open. The first thing he realized was how cold he'd become and how dark the cave now was.

'Shit...' he cursed when he saw that the fire had gone out. The wind was blowing harshly outside. So harsh that snow had begun to blow inside the cave, putting out the fire.

'Tyson....' was his next thought as he turned to the blue haired boy whom he found shivering and still asleep. He got up, a pain shot up his leg causing him to kneel down.

"Damn..." he mumbled and then dragged himself over to the boy.

'I've got to wake him up...he'll freeze at this rate.'

"Tyson...Tyson wake up!" he shook the dragoon master who groaned in response.

"Man....five more minutes grandpa!" Kai mentally slapped himself and shook Tyson harder.

"Tyson god dammit!" Tyson's eyes shot open.

"Oh...Kai it's you." he mumbled. Then the cold stuck him.

"Awww man it's cold! What happened to the fire!" he exclaimed, jumping up from his sleeping position.

"It went out. Can't you see that you moron?!" Tyson frowned.

"Well duh! But how did it go out?" Kai sighed .

" The wind must of taken it out."

"So...what do we do now?"

"I...I don't know." Kai admitted. Tyson was shocked. This was the first time he'd ever heard Kai unsure of anything.

'If Kai doesn't even know what to do...then we must be in big trouble.'

'Crap...what am I going to do...' he looked at the panicked expression on Tyson's face.

'What's gonna happen....?' Snow began to build up at the front of the cave and the more snow that built up, the more the wind blew in the cave.

"Kai what if we get snowed it! Then we're goners!"

"I know that Tyson!"

"We have to get out of here!"

"We're not leaving!"

"But if we stay here we'll freeze to death!"

"No more than we would out there!"

"Well I'm not staying here! I'm going to that cabin!"

"You don't even know where to go!"

"Obviously neither do you! We've been lost for two days! I don't care know about you but I'm getting out of here!"

"Are you crazy Tyson!"

"Maybe, but I'm still getting the heck out of here!" with that said, Tyson ran out of the cave and into the harsh storm outside. Kai was left in disbelief.

'He's lost it that idiot! He'll never last out there! I...dammit I have to go after him!' Kai ran out of the cave, leaving it deserted and went in search of the blue haired boy.

"Stupid Kai. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Tyson mumbled as he trudged through the snow.

"I'll make it to that cabin. Just you wait Kai. When your the one freezing to death and I'm all toasty warm THEN we'll see who's right!" Tyson's eyes widened.

"Freeze...to...death...."

'Oh no...' An image of Kai freezing in the cold found it's way to Tyson's mind.

'I...I...I don't want him to die...I don't want to lose him!'

"Kaaaaaiii!"

Kai's eyes widened.

'Tyson....' he shook his head.

'I must be hearing things. Tyson wouldn't be yelling for me. Would he?'

Tyson struggled through the snow. The wind was almost impossible to walk against.

'I'm so turned around I can't tell where I'm going. What if I'm going the wrong way! What if I end up falling off a cliff again! Noooo!' Walking became much harder for Tyson. His legs slowly started to feel numb. Little did he know...so did Kai's.

'Dammit! My leg is killing me...I don't know how much longer I'll last. But...I have to find Tyson. It seems like yesterday I wouldn't of even cared about what happened to him. But now...I couldn't stand it if he were hurt like me. 't deal with that pain of losing someone I care about....not again.'

His vision was beginning to get blurry and his body began to feel week.

'Stupid...you should of eaten something when you had the chance.' Kai began stumbling around. All he could see was white.

'I can't tell what's snow and what's not anymore....where am I going?'

Blindly he continued to walk through the never ending storm.

'Tyson...' his name was all that was on his mind now. His mind began to fade away as Kai dropped to his knees.

'Dranzer...I can't...go on anymore.' he felt his beyblade warm slightly in his pocket. He grinned slightly before dropping to the ground and allowing his mind to fade to black.

'Tyson........................'

A.N: My attempt at a cliffie! lol Anyway ya I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys something. Updates will be a bit slower. My former drama teacher who was also a good friend of mine recently passed so until all is worked out I won't have a chance to update. Please leave a review! I appreciate all comments and criticism! And with that see you next time! 


	8. Chapter 8: Max's Breakdown and Drazer's ...

A.N: Ok...maybe I'm back a little sooner than I thought I would be. Oh well! Anyway I have some peoples to thank...

Misty: So I should save them??? devilish smile well we shall see......-

midnight-goddess-of-the-night: lol it was chapter 7 that I'd uploaded but I guess when you read it, it hadn't uploaded yet! Oh well...glad you like it!

jak'idiot: glad to see you again! I know Tyka's not ur thing but meh! I always enjoy ur reviews! Anyway yes I've been working on character work and I'm glad you think I've improved on Kai! Thankies!

edhel-tarien: looks like we think alike! while i was writing this chapter i received your review! and it brightened my day! thank you! here's the next one!

Oh yes...can't forget this.......

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!!! 

And with that said.....

Frozen Love Chapter 8

Darkness was his only sight. His only thoughts were of the name he muttered before submitting himself into the black hole that welcomed him. Then...he saw a light. Despite the cold feeling his body felt, he could slightly feel the warmth. It was familiar feeling to him and that is when he realized.

'Dranzer....'

"Kai! Kai where are you!" Tyson fell to his knees. His mind was going in circles and he felt nothing but confusion.

'Kai...Kai where are you...I can't lose him...not now...Kai....wait...what...' A bright light shone in the distance. It was a bright red and it seemed to grow stronger with each passing second. Tyson's eyes widened.

'That light...it's so it be....'

"Dranzer!" he exclaimed and began to walk through the thick mounds of snow.

'That light has to be Dranzer! It can't be anything else! I just hope Kai's ok...'

'Dranzer.....please...don't....leave me....'

'Hang on Kai...I'm coming.'

Meanwhile....

"You guys I'm worried..." Max stated for at least the fifth time.

"I know Max...but there's nothing we can do. It would be stupid to go out in that storm now."

"Your right Ray...but still what if they didn't find any shelter? And they're out there freezing to death! What then Ray!" Max was almost in hysterics 

"Max I..."

"No Ray! Don't tell me it'll all be ok! You don't know! They could be dead! Kai may be tough but not against these circumstances! I know he'll try to protect Tyson! But he can't! He just can't Ray! And what about his injuries! He's still hurt! He could barley walk when we left him! We don't even know if they're even alive! We don't know! Do you Ray! Do you!?" Max was close to tears. For days he'd been hiding his pain over his worry for Tyson and Kai. And as the storm gets worse the worse Max's worry increased. Now with the harsh blizzard outside, the holder of Draciel had reached his breaking point. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them. Then he began to cry.

Ray was speechless. He'd always seen Max so energetic and positive. With their current situation he worried that Max would be scared. And who wouldn't? But Max's outward attitude had lead Ray to believe that everything was alright in the blond boys head. Yet it looked like Ray was wrong.

"Max....I...your right." Max lifted his tear-stained face from his knees.

"Your absolutely right. I don't know if they're ok or not. Who knows....they might be dread. But I care about Tyson and Kai a lot so I refuse to think that. I want to believe that they're ok. I want...to believe that they're sitting in a cave by a fire like we are...worrying about us like we are them...that's....what I want to believe." A few tears had made they're way to Ray's eyes but he didn't let them fall.

"Ray..."

"Maxie...I know your worried. But....for now...let's just believe that they're ok. You know....that's what Tyson would want. You know that Max." Max nodded.

"I know...Ray....I know...."

"Kai!" Tyson's eyes widened at the figure that lay before him in the snow.

'No....Kai....no......'

A white light engulfed him. He knew nothing except the warmth he suddenly felt.

'Dranzer.....'

"Kai...."

'No....no....that's.....'

"Kai....Kai please wake up."

'Tyson...Tyson...where are you....'

"Kai!"

'Tyson....' He felt incredibly light and then....

His eyes cracked open.

"Kai..."

His vision was blurry. He blinked a few times and then he was able to make out the person staring down at him with worry written on his face.

"Tyson..." he mumbled. Tyson smiled.

"Kai! Are you ok buddy?" Kai groaned and lifted himself up.

"Whoa Kai. Slow down. Your still injured." But his attempts to lay his captain back down had failed.

"How did we get back here?" he asked.

"I carried you back." Kai raised his eyebrows in surprised.

"You? Carried me?" Tyson nodded.

"You know your a lot lighter then you look." Kai frowned.

"How did you find me?" Tyson shrugged.

"That's the freaky part. I kept calling your name and the next thing I knew I saw this big orange light. It looked like Drazer so I figured it was you."

'Good ol' Dranzer' Kai mentally grinned at his bit-beast.

" I even bandaged up your leg...it was in pretty bad shape when I found you." Kai looked down and found his leg had been re-wrapped in...

"Your shirt sleeves..." Tyson blushed slightly and nodded.

"It was all I had...I still have my jacket so I'm fine."

'He did all that for me...'

"Tyson..."

"Yeah Kai?"

"....I thought you wanted to leave. You said..."

"I know....and I'm sorry Kai. I didn't mean anything I said."

"Yeah...I'm sorry too." Tyson's eyes widened.

"Did you just apologize to me?"

"Yeah...what of it?" Tyson's mouth dropped slightly. Kai gave him an odd look.

"What?" Tyson shook his head, as if to shake thought of Kai's apology out of his mind. Then he smiled.

"Thanks Kai."

"For what?" Tyson just grinned. Kai groaned.

"Your something Tyson...."

"Hey now what's that supposed to mean?" Kai rolled his eyes and then stared into the fire Tyson had started.

'He's even got a fire going....the kid may be smarter than I thought...but...I guess...I never should of underestimated him. Not like I have in the past. Things....they're different now. I'm not sure how. But...Tyson...to me...he's different now. He's....stronger.'

He watched as Tyson poked at the fire with a stick then shrieked and jumped back when the sparks flew at him.

'He'll grow up one day...but for now...he's fine the way he is.'

A.N: I'm going to stop there for now. Please Review! See you in 9! bye bye! 


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares

A.N: Back again! lol and once again I have some people to thank

edhel-tarein- why thank you for my award! lol i'm so glad you like the story! and please, if you have any ideas i'd love to hear them!

jak'idiot- ya i saw the ep of ray too. it was indeed freaky. but like you, i love the old calm ray so i intend to write him that way!

Bey-bygurl- lol i'll try to make my chapters longer ;

Misty: hehe...yes I know..poor maxie! but he'll be ok!

Dead Cat: glad you liked! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Beyblade...is not mine

Warning: Shounen-ai! Tyson/Kai

And now...we continue

Frozen Love Chapter 9

_A long hallway suddenly illuminated in light. A dark figure stood in the doorway. Frightened crimson eyes stared at the familiar figure. He backed up against the wall in a fatal attempt to escape the pain he knew would come._

_"You cannot escape me Kai."_

_The young crimson-eyed boy gave a slight gasp as he held his arms in front of his face, trying to hide. The man stepped forward. The boy was now completely up against the wall. He had no where left to run._

_"Try as you might young Kai. You are mine."_

_"No...no please! I'll try harder next time!" his voice was frantic. As if the words he said would save him. The man shook his head sadly. Mocking him._

_"No Kai. Next time doesn't matter now. I'm talking about this time." he stepped closer to him._

_"Time for your punishment Kai..."_

_"NO! I'm sorry!" he felt pain erupt through his body._

_"Worthless child." a kick to his stomach._

_"Making mistakes!" another kick._

_"You dare to disobey me!" his body was thrown against the wall._

_"You will never make a mistake again!" another kick._

_"Will you Kai?"_

_"I..." another kick._

_"WILL YOU KAI?"_

_"No...Grandfather..." A white light._

Kai's eyes snapped open. His breathing was ragged. His eyes darted around the area and realized.

'Just a dream...' Kai breathed heavily and lifted himself into a sitting position. He noticed Tyson curled up, sleeping peacefully by the fire.

'Wonder what it feels like to have a peaceful sleep.' he wondered. The snow had slowed down outside. Kai sighed.

'I can't believe he did all this for me...' he thought while observing his bandaged leg.

'No one...ever bother with me before. I always had to take care of myself. Especially in the abbey. There, it was survival of the fittest. If you couldn't keep up, you were terminated. That's...the life I'm used to. I just...wish I could have experienced life the way Tyson has. I mean look at him. He's just so...confident and happy. I wonder...what it's like to have a life like that. Kai suddenly winced.

'My head...' His vision became blurry again and he felt light headed. He groaned and lay back down. Hearing the noise, Tyson cracked an eye open. Seeing Kai awake, he lifted himself up.

"Kai. You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Kai muttered. Tyson rolled his eyes and scooted over to his stubborn captain. Kai's face was pale and slightly flushed. Despite the cold outside, Kai was sweating. Tyson reached out his gloveless hand and felt Kai's forehead. Kai glared at the younger boy.

"Just what do you think your doing?" he spat.

"Chill out dude. You've got a fever." Tyson stated sitting back down.

"I'm fine."

"Sure and that's why you passed out in the snow. Face it Kai. Your sick."

"I am not."

"Kai don't be so stubborn!"

"Then stop barging into my business!"

"Kai..."

Tyson sighed. It was no use arguing with him. But after all that's happened he'd thought for sure Kai would open up a bit.

'Guess I was wrong...'

'Why am I being such a jerk? He saves my life and this is how I treat him? Just goes to show how much of a bastard I am...Boris...I hope your happy. You have officially turned me into the biggest bastard on the planet. I can't even accept my problems. I'm sick. But I won't even admit it. Stupid pride...always getting in my way...I'm such an idiot!' Kai' s mind was screaming. All he wanted to do was let his guard down just once and let Tyson take care of him. But no...his mask wouldn't falter. He was stuck being the ruthless, cold person that he'd grown up to be. Even if it was not by choice.

The fire had begun to grow weak. Tyson noticed this and picked up some wood from the pile. He tossed in the fire. A few sparks flew and suddenly the cave was warmer. Tyson smiled. His face lit up against the flames. Kai couldn't help but admire how beautiful Tyson looked at that moment.

'I've fallen...and I've fallen hard. But he won't accept me. Just like I can't accept myself. I'm already cold...It only makes it worse that I'm gay...Tyson...is the one person I want...but he's the one person...I can't have. The one person I can't reach...' Kai's eyes felt heavy but he refused to let himself sleep. For fear of the nightmare came creeping back to him.

"You should try to sleep Kai." Tyson said, breaking the silence. Kai didn't reply. Tyson picked up the small cloth he'd used earlier to clean Kai's wounds. He walked to the edge of the cave and gathered some ice and wrapped it in the cloth. He then took it back to Kai.

"Here. Put this on your head. It should help with the fever."

"Tyson..." The blue-haired boy smiled and lay the ice-filled cloth on Kai's forehead. The coolness eased Kai's fevered mind and he found himself drifting off. Unable to fight the exhaustion, Kai fell asleep.

"You doing ok?" Max's eyes snapped open at Ray's voice. The raven haired boy was sitting by the fire, trying to keep warm. Max whom after his breakdown couldn't seem to fall asleep. His face was still tear-stained but at least he'd calmed down.

"Yeah...I'm ok." he replied. Ray gave a slight smile. Truth was, he'd been really worried about Max. After his breakdown, Ray had wondered how Max would take it if something did happen to Tyson and Kai. Of course they were all worried for them, but Max was having a hard enough time with them missing. If either of them turned up gone for good...well Ray was scared to think how Max would react.

'They had better be ok...I know I keep on telling Max to believe that they're ok...but the fact that we haven't run into them yet...it scares me. I just hope we find them soon. I'm tired of being stuck on this frozen mountain. A cup of hot coco sounds really good about now...'

A.N: I know...short...but I have to stop there for now. Chapter 10 will be out soon I hope. I have a performance in drama coming up so I might be delayed cause of rehearsal! But I will do my best! Please Review! I love hearing what you think! See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Ray's confession and Tyson's...

A.N: ;;; hehehehe...hi! gets attacked by readers xx sorry it took so long! had a drama performance and then got caught up with meh school work! ne way...to my wonderful reviewers... 

Talum- thanks!

Renanimeangel- I'm glad you like the paring! And to answer your questions well you'll just have to read and find out!

whooptidoo-basil- I'll be doing a monologue from Anton Chekhov's, Ivanov. I'm playing Sasha.

Misty- hehehe...yes Ray wants his hot coco!

Kay-chan390- woot! another fellow actress! lol! dun worry i'll put some more tyka action!

Bey-bygurl- hehe thanks! and your right, sometimes shorter is better!

Jak'idiot- thanks! i think im getting better at character work!

edhel-tarien- lol always my first reviewer! i like ur ideas, i might use em! thanks! keep em coming!

SilverRose88- thankies! here's the next chap!

Frozen Love Chapter 10

Although the storm still raged outside, it was morning. Kai's crimson eyes eased open. He felt warm and slightly refreshed. He was thankful that his nightmare had not returned. Tyson was sleeping peacefully next to him.

_'So beautiful...'_ he thought and then mentally slapped himself for ever thinking that.

_'Why? Why did it have to be Tyson?'_ he sighed and leaned over to pick up some wood and throw it into the fire. His body was sore and covered in sweat. He still felt light-headed from not eating.

_' I won't be able to last much longer with out something to eat...'_

Tyson's eyes opened and he jumped into a sitting position.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed. Shocked at Tyson's sudden outburst, Kai nodded hesitantly.

"How do you feel?" Tyson asked.

"I'm fine..." Kai replied. At that moment Kai realized how much it hurt him to lie to the energetic boy. It was a feeling Kai had never felt. A feeling most people feel when they hurt someone they love...a feeling Kai has just discovered now.

Tyson looked worried. He was used to Kai covering up his true emotion. But he couldn't possibly expect Kai to believe him now. He proved last night that he wasn't alright...

"You doing ok Chief?" Ray questioned. It had been almost a whole day since they'd been trapped in a cave due to the storm. The snow had not shown signs of lightning up, so they were prevented from moving anywhere. Yet the more silence they endured, the more their thoughts consumed them. Worry of their two missing friends hung over them like a cloud. Thousands of 'what ifs' swarm through their minds.

_'What if they're starving...'_

_'Frozen...'_

_'Dead...'_

But they were trapped. Unable to answer their own questions.

'I'm in love...' Those words kept repeating themselves in Kai's mind.

_'Is this what it feels like...is this love...?'_ he wondered as he stared at the blue-haired boy.

"You feeling ok bud?" Tyson asked. Kai snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah fine." he replied. Tyson sighed and laid down.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take...having to stay in one place for so long is driving me crazy! Arrg!" aggravated, Tyson jumped to his feet and began walking around.

"Calm down Tyson."

"Calm down! That's easy for you Kai! Not for me! I can't take another minute of this!" How badly Kai wanted to reach out and calm the boy with his own hands. But when he thought of even reaching out to him...

_Slap!_

_"Teach you to touch me boy! Don't ever use such disrespect towards me again!"_

Images of his Grandfather continued to flash back into his mind. Fear consumed him. Kai did not move.

"Kai! Kai!" Kai's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You got really pale all of a sudden..."

"I'm fine Tyson." Tyson sighed. Kai's head began to spin.

'_So dizzy...'_

_'He's so pale...I really hope he's ok...wait..'_

Kai's body had begun to sway a bit. As if he was tired or dizzy.

"Kai. Kai...dude you ok?" All he could hear was Tyson's voice and see a blurred image of his love before he was consumed by darkness.

"Kai!"

"NO!"

"Max what's wrong?" Ray asked after seeing the blonde boy spring awake looking very shaken.

"A...nightmare...Kai...he...died...frozen in the snow...oh man Ray...I don't think I can take this anymore!"

"Shhh...it's ok Maxie. It was just a dream." the Chinese teen said while scooting over to comfort the boy.

"I know...but it seemed so real..."

"I know Max...I know..." Max just broke down and clung to Ray's shirt. Ray held Max close, comforting the boy as he cried.

"They'd better be ok.." Max mumbled. Ray nodded.

"I hope so too..."

"Kai...he'll take care of Tyson..."

"Yeah...he will..."

"You...like Kai don't you?" Ray's eyes widened.

"What? Are you kidding Max..."

"No...I mean..." Max picked himself up and sat in front of Ray.

"You...love him...don't you?" Ray blushed.

"No way! Not Kai...I mean...Tyson ...you know he...and Kai...I mean...well...no..."

"Ray you're rambling..."

"..."

Max giggled.

"It's ok...I know Tyson has a thing for him anyway..."

"Yeah...besides...I've got Mariah..."

"Oooo yeah...almost forgot about her..." Ray smiled and leaned back against the cave.

"Well what about you and that Emily girl?" Max blushed.

"There's nothing between us..."

"Suurre. Ok Maxie."

"Kai...Kai..."

His vision was blurry, he blinked a few times and then it was all clear. His love was the first person he saw...Tyson. The boy's eyes lit up.

"You're awake! Finally! I thought you'd passed out for good this time...I...I'm glad you're ok..." Kai nodded and sat up. Still a bit dizzy, he moved slowly.

_'So...he was worried about me...'_

"Kai...you've got a fever again...we need to get you something to eat..."

"It's ok Tyson..."

"No it's not!" Kai's eyes widened.

"It's all my fault...it's...all my fault..."

_'If I hadn't eaten all the food, Kai would be ok...but no...I ate it all even though I knew he needed it too...'_

He watched Kai as he leaned up against the wall of the cave. You could tell by looking how weak he was. His face was pale and their were black circles under his eyes, showing that despite how much sleep he's gotten, he was still tired. His body was shaking...from the cold that seemed to worsen as time went on. How long would he last?

_'How long can he last...Kai's strong, maybe even invincible, but...he's still human._'

_**"I'm sure they're fine Tyson. They're strong like you."**_

_'Strong...he...said I was strong...could he...no...Kai would never...fall for someone like me...'_

Tyson sighed.

_'I...love him...'_

"Tyson..."

Tyson blinked.

"Uh...yeah Kai?"

"Thanks..."

"For what?"

"For...taking care of me..."

Tyson felt his face redden.

_'He's thanking me!'_

"S...sure! No problem bud! Anything for you!"

_'Oh man did I just say that out loud!'_

"..." Kai looked somewhat shocked.

'Anything...for...me...'

"Uh...I mean...you know...since we're out here...and you're sick and...yeah..." Tyson's body shook. He'd never felt so nervous or embarrassed.

_'I can't believe I said that...what if he finds out I like him now!'_

Kai sighed.

_'I wish...I could tell him...'_

"Kai I..."

"..."

"Never mind..."

"Oh...ok"

A.N: ok...thats it for now but i'm already on the next one! it shall be up faster! i promise and if not feel free to hurt me! xx anyway ...review! lemme know what u think!


	11. Chapter 11: Sickness stirs emotions

A.N: I love you guys! Thanks for the great reviews! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to Rem-chan! Feel better girl! Special Thanks too... 

IT's Me: hehehe ur name makes me think I know you...;; anyway, yes my evil lil ending is now continued! Tyson is a silly little boy...

F.I: hehe i love tyka too! which is why im writing this! hehe thanks!

jak'idiot: hey! great hearing from you! i changed my e-mail so u can reach me at lemme know when u update or if u need an editing!

mOOm:...u suck kagome... hehehe

Misty: Dun worry I would never kill Kai...he's just so...Kai...hehe yep...could never kill him!

Kaay-chan: i'm glad your not going to hurt me! and about the max/rei thing...well im not sure...

Ok on with chappie 11...

Frozen Love Chapter 11

_' The silence is beginning to kill me...sitting here with Kai like this...it feels so...awkward...He's got this look on his face like he wants to say something but he can't...It's one of the few times I'm actually able to read him. Gah...I'm so anxious right now It's driving me crazy!'_ Tyson sighed. He continued to rub his hands together between his legs in an attempt to calm his sudden anxiety. Kai who had been awake for a while, remained sitting up staring into the fire. His expression looked almost anxious. As if he was keeping something to himself. It made Tyson even more frustrated.

_Why won't he open up..._

Kai in the meantime was having similar thoughts...

_'Tyson...the more he keeps moving the more I want to reach out and slap him. He's driving me crazy...he's so antsy...then again I'm not exactly calm. Though I don't physically show it. I just want to confess...I want Tyson to know how I feel.'_

Suddenly, Kai felt an odd feeling within his chest and burst out into a fit of coughs. Tyson was startled by the sudden noise and rushed over to his friend.

"Kai! What's the matter? Are you ok?" Kai's coughs subsided but his breathing was ragged.

"Y..yeah...I'm ok..."

'_What brought that on?'_ he wondered.

His throat felt sore and his chest felt congested. His head begun to hurt the more he coughed.

_'What...I can't be getting sick...'_

"Kai.." Tyson muttered. He felt completely useless. Like there was nothing he could do to help the one he loved most. Kai felt weak and his world began to spin again. It showed in his eyes as he began to space out.

"Kai c'mon, you need to lay down..." Tyson urged, trying to push the elder boy down. Kai obeyed without a fight. Minutes later he was sound asleep.

_'This is my fault...it's...all my fault...you'd never be like this if I didn't eat all the food I should of forced you to eat some too...'_

He stared down at Kai's sleeping face. He looked like he was in pain. Every now and then he's cough a bit. It made Tyson feel even worse with every pained move Kai made.

_'He's sick now...and I'm not...gosh how I wish that was me. It's not fair...why should Kai always be the one to suffer...he's the one who saved me and the other bladebreakers but here he is in pain. Kai...you wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me...I bet you wish we'd never met. Then you wouldn't have to suffer so much...'_ Tyson felt tears in his eyes.

_'My fault...all...my fault...'_

_In another world the sun was shining and the sky was a clear as he'd ever seen. Yet his vision was focused on something that to him, was even more beautiful than earth itself. Tyson...his love...the boy who'd stolen his cold heart and melted it. He was smiling and reaching out his hand to him. Kai smiled and reached out his hand. He gently took his hand but as he did the skies began to darken. Clouds came and rain started to fall. A confused look was on his face as he looked up at the dark skies. Then he looked at his love whose hand he still held. His once happy face was now full of sadness. 'Why' he wondered. 'Why is he...sad...' Then the world around started to disappear and suddenly..._

He felt a wetness on his cheeks and heard the voice of someone mumbling. Kai's eyes eased open to a view of Tyson sitting next to him, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Tyson..." he muttered. Tyson turned his head down to him.

"..Kai your awake...how do you feel?"

"Tyson why are you crying?"

"... oh...this...oh it's nothing...I'm ok..."

"Tyson..."

"I...I...just...never mind..."

Almost unconsciously Kai reached out his tired hand and placed it on Tyson's. Tyson looked at him with surprise.

"Kai..."

"Tell me Tyson..." Kai had almost a pleading look in his eyes. But to Tyson they seemed gentle and loving. Normally this expression would of made Tyson extremely happy but instead he found only more tears.

"Kai this is all my fault..."

"What is?" "This! Us being lost...and you being here sick...Kai...the way you feel now...it's all my fault...you'd never be so sick if it weren't for me..."

"Tyson it's not your fault..."

"Yes it is! Don't you understand! You might die! The cold might kill us and it's all my fault...everything...is my fault..." Tyson broke down into a fit of sob and buried his face in his hands.

_'Oh Tyson...you're so naive...'_

Using what little energy he had, Kai lifted himself up into a sitting position. He reached out and gently took Tyson's shoulders.

_'This is all I can do...to show him...'_

He pulled Tyson into a small hug. Tyson pulled his hands away from his face and stared up into Kai's crimson eyes.

_'...wha...Kai?'_

"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's...Tyson...don't go blaming yourself over something out of your control. I chose to let you eat all that food because it's my duty to protect you. I can live without food for a few days...you can't."

"Kai...you..."

"Just...stop crying...and don't blame yourself ok?" He felt Tyson nod against his chest. Kai gave a small smile.

_'Be alright for now...I can't stand to see you cry...'_

"They're what?"

"Their bus was found about a mile away from the actual road. It seems the bus fell of the side of the mountain into a big ditch. The driver's body was found frozen in the bus but we haven't seen a trace of any of the kids..."

Mr. Dickinson felt his knees go weak as heard this news. He managed to sit down and pull and handkerchief out of his breast pocket to wipe the sweat of his forehead.

"I...can't believe this...this is horrible..." The log cabin had called Mr. Dickinson to report that the bus with the Bladebreakers in it had not arrived. Worried, Mr. Dickinson had called for a search team to inspect the situation only to find out that their bus had been found crashed and the driver dead. No trace of the boys was any ware.

"Our search teams are still looking...most likely the boys wandered off to find some shelter but right now we're not sure. The only thing I'm sure of is that there is absolutely no sign of them on the bus so I'm going to assume they survived the crash." the man said.

"I certainly hope so...thank you for informing me. I'd like to go with you to the site if that's possible."

"Of course Sir. I'll arrange for a plane."

'Oh boys...please be alright.'

A.N: mmmmkay...I got this one out fast! Please review and lemme know whatcha think!

Rem-chan: hope your feeling better! This one's for you!


	12. Chapter 12: Love's Breakdown

A.N. Hey! I come with Chapter 12! Some peeps to thank... 

Kaay-chan: glad you like!

mrsalexwatkins: Kai? Die? hmmm...you'll see devilish grin

Rem-chan: hey girl! thanks so much! here's the next one! and much longer too...

It's ME: hehe thanks, I suddenly had the inspiration to write that chap...oo...yummy cookies! Thankies!

edhel-tarien- ish ok! and i'd love to join ur group! look up my e-mail and send it to me!

Misty: yep! gotta love kai!

Jak'idiot: sorry i haven't looked at the next one yet! i'm going to right now! glad u like it even though ur not a tyka fan!

And on with the fic...

Frozen Love Chapter 12

_'Could he...does Kai...no...no he was just comforting me, but for Kai that is out of character...but still...'_

**_"It's not your fault. It's not anyone's...Tyson...don't go blaming yourself over something out of your control. I chose to let you eat all that food because it's my duty to protect you. I can live without food for a few days...you can't."_**

_'All that...and he sounded like he meant it...oh Kai...I wish I knew how to tell you...'_

With every hour that passed, Kai's energy seemed to be sucked out of him. Leaving him to feel completely helpless. Of course, Kai wouldn't let anyone know that, but the more energy he lost, the more his composure began to drop.

_'This damn sickness is affecting me too much...I...won't be able to keep this up much longer. You'd think someone would of found us by now...and with me in my current state, I can't walk in that snow...Tyson's so distraught right now...he can't possibly continue to think this is his fault...'_

_**"Kai this is all my fault..."**_

_**"What is?"**_

_**"This! Us being lost...and you being here sick...Kai...the way you feel now...it's all my fault...you'd never be so sick if it weren't for me..."**_

_'No...I brought it on myself...I could of been selfish and eaten some of that food but no...but it's nothing new to me either...I just...I've only now come to realize how much...I...love him. Seeing him in that state...I felt pain. But not the pain I'm used to. It was a different pain. The kind someone feels when they see someone they care for get hurt. It's the same pain I felt when I saw my parents die...'_

**_"Mommy!"_**

**_"Go! Run sweetie! You have to escape!" she shouted._**

**_"But mommy what about you?" the young boy was clinging to his mothers shirt, unwilling to let go even as the fire began to surround them. The woman had been injured by falling debris and was unable to stand._**

**_"You must leave! Before the fire reaches the exit!"_**

**_"But mommy..."_**

**_"Midori..." her husband, whose body had been burned, tugged his wife's arm from where he lay on the ground._**

**_"Shhh..." she said using one hand to comfort him. The other she lay on her son's shoulder._**

**_"Please run Kai...please escape..."_**

**_"No! Mommy! I won't leave you!" Tears were running_** **_down the five year olds face, his eyes full of worry and fear._**

**_"Kai run!" she pushed her son forward._**

**_"Momma..."_**

**_"I'll always be with you..."_**

**_"...Midori..."_**

**_"Shh...my love...now go Kai..." the boy nodded, hesitantly but ran. He made it out of the exit just before the building collapsed, leaving his parents in the fire..._**

**_"Midori..."_**

_**"He's safe Alexander...he's safe..."**_

_**The boy squinted at the bright sun. Fire trucks and ambulances surrounded the burned down abbey.**_

_**"Kai!" the boy turned to face a red headed boy who was running toward him.**_

_**"Kai are you..."**_

_**"Their gone..."**_

_**"They?"**_

_**"Momma...and Papa...they're gone Tala..." tears rolled down Kai's face, and the pain he felt in his heart increased. The young Tala reached out to his friend and held him as he cried. Then, a shadow loomed over them. They both rose their heads up.**_

_**"Kai...Tala..."**_

_**"...Gr...Grandfather..." Kai mumbled.**_

_**"Come now. We shall go to the abbey..."**_

_**"But Grandpa! Momma and Papa are..."**_

_**"Come Kai. Tala." Voltaire's eyes were cold as he ordered the boys to follow him. Tala sighed and stood up.**_

_**"C'mon Kai..."**_

_**"...Tala..."**_

_**"Yeah..."**_

_**"Will...the pain ever go away?"**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"The pain...I feel right here..." he placed his hand over his heart.**_

_**"Will it ever go away?" Tala looked confused like any five year old would. But he knew nothing else to say but...**_

**_"Yeah...it will..." Kai gave a small nod and the two walked after Voltaire, unaware of the pain to come..._**

_'You were wrong Tala...you said it'd go away...it's back..'_

"Kai you ok?" Tyson asked, breaking Kai from his thoughts.

"Yeah...why?"

"You looked a bit spaced out..."

"Just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Nothing important..."

"Oh come on! Tell me!"

"Just drop it Tyson..."

"Kai! I wanna know! C'mon it has to be good if you spaced out on me!"

"..."

"Kai..." Kai's eyes suddenly became emotional. They seemed almost sad.

_'Oh no...what did I do..."_

"I was thinking about when my parents died..."

Tyson felt his heart drop and found himself speechless.

"It's been ten years since then...but every now and then I think about them."

"...How did they die?"

"In a fire...it was in the old abbey that my grandfather had. It caught on fire and when my parents and I tried to escape...they go injured and couldn't move. So they made me run away..."

_"Oh Kai..."_

"I was so young then...I didn't understand what was going on..."

Tyson wanted to reach out to him...but...he felt frozen. Unable to move.

"Kai...I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault...I only wish I could of saved them..."

"What happened after the fire?"

"When I made it out Tala was there. He comforted me until Voltaire came and took us away."

"I bet he was upset about your parents..."

"No he wasn't."

"What?" Tyson's eyes widened.

"He showed no emotion that day. Nor have I ever seen him show any. It's as if my parents death meant nothing to him."

"That's terrible..."

"Yeah...it is..."

_'I don't know what words I could say to comfort him...it's so hard to reach out to him because I don't know how he'll react. I don't even know if he even wants my comfort...'_

_'For some reason...I want to reach out to him...I...want him...to comfort me...I want him to rid this pain I feel..._'

Almost without realizing it, Kai's hand reached out to Tyson's. Tyson's eyes widened as he looked over at Kai. His normally emotionless eyes were full of pain and emotion.

_'He...he's reaching out to me...'_

Tyson gave sad looking smile and scooted over to Kai. He pulled the older boy into his arms and held him tight. Kai's head leaned against Tyson's chest. He could hear Tyson's heartbeat and suddenly, Kai felt strangely calm. He wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist, only to feel the other boy hold on tighter.

_'I've never felt like this before...his body is so warm despite the cold...could this be it? Is this love?'_

_'Kai...I wish I could hold you like this forever.'_

He felt comfort...and for once since his parents death...he felt safe.

_'I want to let go...I...want to let it all go...'_

Tears stung Kai's eyes and soon they began to run down his face. Tyson could feel Kai's body wrack with sobs and he released all the pain he'd felt the past ten years.

"Oh Kai..."

Kai gripped Tyson tighter as more and more tears came. Being in his arms like that...Kai had never felt safer. "I want the pain to stop Tyson..." he whispered through tears.

"It'll go away Kai...don't worry...I'm here." Tyson began to run his fingers through Kai's hair in a comforting gesture.

_'I've never seen him cry...he looks so venerable like a small child. Who'da thought Mr. Sourpuss could cry like this...but still...I...can't believe he's been suffering so much...'_

"But what if is doesn't?"

"It will...I'm sure it will..."

Kai's breathing, still ragged and his eyes red from tears. He pulled away slightly.

_'No...stay with me...'_

"My head hurts..." he whispered.

"I bet...c'mon...lay down..." Tyson motioned to his lap. Kai nodded and lay down. He stared up into Tyson's eyes. They held worry, compassion but most of all love. Unlike anyone's eyes he'd ever seen, Tyson's were filled with acceptance. He felt completely at peace, despite his pain.

"I want...to forget it all..."

"Forget what Kai?"

"The pain...my grandfather..."

"It's not easy to forget things like that Kai..."

"I know..."

"But...I'll help you get past it. Kai...I'll be here to help you..."

"Thank you Tyson..."

"Sure..."

_'No...I don't want this moment to end...Why can't I just say it...?'_

_'He's seen me cry and he's heard of my pain...so even after I opened up that much to him...why can't I still not say those words. I was so scared he'd reject me if I opened up...but he's accepted me...he...wants to help me...and I want to be able to tell him everything. I want to be able to tell him I love him...'_

Kai reached his hand up.

_'It's now or never...'_

He ran his fingers across Tyson's cheek. He saw the boy blush slightly.

_'Wha...Kai? Could he...?'_

"Tyson..."

"Kai..."

Tyson's body was frozen...he felt a rush of pleasure as Kai caressed his cheek.

"Tyson...there are many things I'm unsure of...but one thing I've positive about...is..."

_'His eyes are full of love...Kai...do you?...I can't believe it...'_

"Tyson...you're the only one who's accepted me...and I think...no I know I've...fallen for you..."

Tyson's face turned red.

_'He...'_

"I love you Tyson..."

_'Loves me...'_

_'Did I do the right thing?'_

_'He loves me...omigod he loves me! Kai loves me! Me! Kai! Love!...He...said he loves me...'_

"Kai..."

_'He...doesn't feel the same...I knew...I shouldn't of...'_

"I'm so happy you feel the same way as me!"

Kai was thrust into a world of ecstasy as he felt Tyson's lips on his own. They were so warm...like Tyson's heart. Warm, loving and accepting. Three qualities Kai needed in his life. Three qualities he just found.

_'This is it...I know now...I know what love is...'_

_'His lips are cold...but...I'm in heaven...'_

They deepened the kiss for a few seconds before Kai pulled away, his breathing ragged.

"T...Tyson..."

Tyson had a wide smile on his face.

"I love you."

Kai smiled. The first real smile Tyson had ever seen.

"Me too."

_'I don't ever want him to leave me...I want to survive this cold...I want to get out of here and go back home...with him...I want to stay with him forever...I never want this feeling to end...hey...the pain's gone...'_

_'He's so beautiful when he smiles. Maybe he'll do it more often now...gosh...I love him. I...need to get us out of here...he's getting weaker I can feel it. But now, suddenly his eyes seem stronger...'_

_'I feel as though my heart has been set free...Tyson...words cannot explain what you've done to me...'_

A.N: Ta da! That was loong... They're together! Woot! Well lemme know whatcha think! I wanna know I wanna know! hehe! See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13: Red Snow

A.N: O.O wow….lots of reviews for the last chapter! Hehehe….well they've finally confessed! But that's not all for our lovely couple! Oh and to clear things up…there is no Ray/Max thing going on. Nada. It's implied yes, but if you read, there's a part in their conversation that shows it Ray/Mao. Now that that's cleared up!...I have people to thank/answer question …. 

Shorty: hehe yes it did seem like we lost Kenny for a little while but he is still there! He's been mentioned as being 'asleep in a corner' but he hasn't spoken much. If you think about it the kid doesn't have as much stamina as the others so he'd get tired easier than the others! good point though.

Frozen Love Chapter 13

_'Right now…I'm the happiest person in the world. Reason? Kai. Everything is in place now…Kai loves me…he's allowed a whole other side of him to be seen by me. I feel special. Kai's never been the type to show emotion to anyone. He's always been so quite and collected. Or so we thought. All that's happened…changes everything. Kai's not as collected as we thought…who knew he has been suffering this much. Seeing him cry…I felt as though I'd accomplished something. As if…seeing Kai cry was like taking a step in our relationship. He trusts me now…and that's what's always mattered to me. Of everything I've always wanted from him…it's his trust.'_

Kai lay sleeping in Tyson's lap. He had a serene look upon his face. His breathing had gone back to normal and he seemed warmer. Every now and then, Tyson would check the wound on Kai's leg. It'd stopped bleeding; now all he had to worry about was an infection.

_'He looks so calm…so happy. And it makes me happy to know that he is…_'

He ran his fingers through Kai's hair and sighed.

_'We need to get out of here...I want to enjoy his company somewhere where we're not close to death…'_

"Mr. Dickinson! Mr. Dickinson!" a voice shouted. Stanley Dickinson awoke with a start. He'd fallen asleep on the plane that was taking him to Hokkaido.

"Yes what is it?" he asked as he straightened out his jacket.

"I believe we've gotten a lead on the boys locations. There are a series of caves spread out all over the mountain. Some are within miles of the abandoned bus. If they were able to escape, then there is a possibility that they could be hiding out in one of those caves." Mr. Dickinson's eyes widened.

"Oh my! This is wonderful news! We must search the caves immediately!"

"Well there's a problem with that sir…"

"What is it?"

"There's a bad storm on the mountain right now. We'll send a land team out there to get a head start, but we can't go up the mountain in the air. The storm is too heavy to send a plane through." His face paled.

"Oh no….but if the storm is that bad then how will the boys be able to survive?"

"Well…there's a chance they won't…"

"What do you mean they won't!"

"I'm sorry sir…but with the conditions they are in and the fact they probably won't have much food…"

His heart began racing, he began to sweat and his body shook with fear. Five children that were his team…might be dead.

"This can't be happening…"

"We're doing everything we can..."

_'I dreaded those words...'we're doing everything we can'...in this case those words won't save those boys lives. I don't know how much more of this I can take...but I shan't pity myself...it's the boys who need me now...'_

"We have to get out of here..."

"Kai...you're awake..."

Kai nodded and sat up.

"Whoa there Kai. Slow down you still haven't regained your strength..."

"I may never gain any strength if we stay here much longer Tyson..."

"What are you talking about? You're not actually thinking of going out there?"

"The storms calmed..."

Tyson turned to look outside the cave. The entrance had a built up wall of snow but the weather was calm. The snow fell lightly and there was some sun shining.

"The sun...wow..." Tyson smiled and walked over to the entrance. He kicked some of the snow out, reveling a bit of an exit out of dark and gloomy cave they had been trapped in.

"We should try to find the others..."

"You're right but Kai...you're in no shape to travel..."

"I'm alright..." he said. He attempted to make his voice sound strong but it came out hoarse.

"Kai..."

"It's ok Tyson...we can't stay here forever...I think we're worse of if we stay here..." He struggled but he shakily stood.

"Kai!" Tyson ran to him and steadied him.

_'He's pushing himself too hard...'_

_'I need to prove that I can move on my own...otherwise he'll never let us get out of here...'_

"C'mon let's go...I'm sick and tired of this dark place..."

"Me too...but..."

"No buts...let's go."

Tyson went silent. He wasn't sure what do...Kai was strong but ever since he'd gotten sick and injured himself...he suddenly felt protective of him. When he saw Kai break down it was as if Kai was reaching out to him. And in a way he was. Those tears were Kai's way of saying 'help me...comfort me.' and ever since then Tyson had been there for him...physically and mentally. Yet he still feared of becoming 'overprotective'. Kai had always been one to deny sympathy or affection from anyone. Never had Tyson dreamed Kai would reach out to him. Now that he had he feared he'd make a mistake and Kai would withdraw himself all over again. It was the reason Tyson held his feelings to himself for so long.

_'I was scared...scared he'd reject me causing his shell to become even harder and then I'd never reach him. Emotionally he'd always felt so far away from him but now it's like we've formed an emotional connection. A connection I fear I'll break. I don't want to lose what I've gained from him in such a short period time...I can't lose him...not him...the only one who ever bothered to say he loved me and accept for who I am...he's the only one who doesn't see me as a hyper kid who eats non-stop...instead he sees me as...someone he loves...and for Kai loving is a big deal. It's an emotion he's just now discovering. I feel...important to him...knowing that I am the one he loves...and I want it to stay that way...'_

_'He's the one I truly love and he's the only one who can accept me despite my past...the one I've given my heart too...it was he who showed me what love is. I discovered that emotion because of him...It's strange...I feel like I belong in the world now...'_

With Tyson supporting him, the two began to make their way out of the cave. Stepping over the snow they escaped from the darkness and walked into the light.

"Come on guys! We need to find them!" Ray exclaimed as he as well as Max and Kenny began to gather what little belongings they had.

"We don't have much time...who knows if the weather will act up again." said Kenny as he packed Dizzie into his bag.

"Chief's right. I just...don't even know where we would start looking."

"But we have to try...we can't just sit here. Let's go." Max and Kenny nodded. Ray's voice had sounded demanding but they knew he was right. They exited the cave, the sunlight causing their eyes to squint.

_'I have to take control of this...Max and Kenny are losing their faith and I have to keep them from giving up...'_

"So which way do we go Ray?" asked Max.

_'I wish I could give him a for sure answer...but I'm not sure...I'd say it didn't matter which way we go but it does. One way could take us closer and one could take us farther away from Tyson and Kai...what do I do...'_

_'I feel dizzy...and nauseous...I can't help wanting to throw up right now...but what would I throw up? There's no food in my stomach. At least we're moving now. With every step we take we're a little bit closer to salvation. C'mon Kai...you can make it.'_

_'Why is his body shaking...not the cold kinda shaking but the nervous kind...is he ok?'_

"Kai you holding up?" I asked. He looked at me an nodded.

"Yeah..." I sighed. His obviously not true answer would have to do for now.

_'My throat is burning...I can't...what's happening...'_ Kai's knees buckled up he began to sweat.

"Kai!" Tyson said surprised. The hand that hadn't been around Tyson's shoulders reached his stomach. Clutching it in pain.

"Kai what's wrong? Does your stomach hurt?"

He nodded, bending down to the ground. His hands fell to the ground where he sat on his knees panting.

"Kai? Kai what's wrong?"

_'What's happening to him?'_

Kai's eyes suddenly widened as he started gagging and coughing. Sweating from a panic, Tyson rubbed his lovers back, feeling it was all he could do.

"Kai! Kai!"

A red liquid fell from Kai's mouth to the ground. Tyson's eyes widened.

_'Blood! He's coughing up blood!'_

"Kai!"

'_Blood...oh fuck...blood...what's going on...what's...happening to me...'_

He continued to cough, holding his hand in front of his mouth. Blood trickled through his fingers and on the snow.

"Kai!"

_'My world is hazy...it's all blurry...'_

His body felt weak and as much as he tried, he couldn't hold on.

_'Darkness...I can't...breathe...Tyson...'_

He collapsed. His pale body falling onto the white snow next to the red blood that was absorbed in innocence.

"KAI!" His scream echoed through the hills. Tears ran down Tyson's face. His body filled with fear. His mind froze. His body had fallen next to his uncouncious lover.

"Kai...please wake up...please say something to me..." he wept. But his lover did not stir.

"Did you hear that?" said Ray.

"Yeah...it sounded like a scream." Max said.

"Do you think it could be Tyson and Kai?" suggested Kenny.

"Possibly. Either way there's life in that direction so I say we go that way!" Ray said pointing to the right.

"Ok let's go!"

They set off in the direction of the scream. Unknowing to all that would occur.

_'Don't die…please….don't leave me here…I need you here...'_

A.N:I know you guys want to kill me! When I got back from my trip I had writers block which set me back a while so…ya. Next chapter will be longer so PLEASE let me know whatcha think! See you next time!


	14. Chapter 14: Reunited but safe?

A.N.: o.O wow. 135 reviews! you guys rock my world! sorry it took so long, my school's production of Godspell took up a lot of my time. but it's done now so i back! Umm ya...thank you everyone! 

Frozen Love Chapter 14

_No..._

_This can't be happening._

_He...can't die..._

_He's Kai he can't die! No..._

Tears poured out of Tyson's eyes and fell onto Kai's pale face. Blood dripped out of his mouth and onto the white snow, staining it red. Tyson's body shook with fear as he held Kai's lifeless body. It warmth was disappearing slowly and his pulse was slow.

_No...Kai...I need you here..._

Meanwhile, Ray, Max and Kenny were running through the thick snow towards the sound of the scream.

"Are you sure it was this way Ray?" asked Max. The air was quiet and still.

"Positive...it has to be..."

"Do you hear anything Kenny?"

"No...odd it was only one scream."

"Yeah that is weird..."Ray agreed.

"Wait...listen.." Max shushed.

_Sobbing..._

"Come this way!" Max shouted and ran towards the sound.

_Someone's crying...but who?_

Then they saw it. The sight of two people that they'd longed to see. Max smiled, but his smile faded when he saw the condition of his friends. Tyson held an unconsious and bloody Kai. Tears were pouring out of his eyes as he willed the boy to wake up.

_Oh no..._

"Tyson!"

The crying teen lifted his head up to meet the sight of his blonde friend running toward him.

"M..Max?" he choked out, his voice was hoarse from crying and screaming.

"Tyson!" Max breathed his name in relief as he dropped to his knees and embraced his friend. Tyson's eyes widened in surprise as his mind tried to figure out if this was all a dream.

"Maxie...is...is it really you?"

"Yeah Tyson. It is."

"Tyson your alright!" Kenny exclaimed when he caught up with Max.

"Chief..."

"Tyson! Dude you're...Kai..."Ray's voice faded when he saw the unconscious Kai in Tyson's arms. Hearing his name, Tyson felt more tears escape his eyes.

"He...he...won't wake up...I've...tried calling to him...but he won't move..." he sniffled between his words as more tears fell.

"Shhh, Don't worry Tyson. Kai will be ok." Max hugged his friend, trying to comfort him.

"No! No he won't Max! He's been like this for days! He's not getting better!"

"But Tyson..."

"No Max...Kai's dying...and there's nothing I can do to bring him back..."

"Don't say that Tyson." Ray said. Tyson looked up to his Chinese friend.

"Kai's strong. Don't give up on him now. I'm sure help will come and they can take Kai to a hospital where he'll be treated."

A glimmer of hope shone in Tyson's eyes.

"You think so Ray?"

Ray smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I do." Tyson nodded and wiped away the tears, leaving his face tear stained.

"Ok..."

Max smiled at his friend, happy that Tyson wouldn't give up.

"We gotta keep moving. We need to get Kai someplace warm." Tyson nodded.

Don't worry Kai...you'll be ok just hang in there...

"Let me carry him Tyson." he nodded, allowing Ray to take his love from the cold ground and hoist him onto his back. Max helped Tyson stand, his knees were weak from sitting on the ground so he stumbled a bit.

"Tyson are you ok?"

"Yeah. My knees just fell asleep." "I meant are you sick? Like Kai?" Kenny asked.

"No..."

_And it's my fault he's like that..._

"You guys. Do you have anything to eat?" Ray laughed.

"All you ever think about is food Tyson."

"No that's not it!"

Shocked looks fell on his friends faces.

"It's just that...Kai hasn't eaten since the crash...We found some nuts but Kai made me eat them all...I don't remember the last time I saw him eat." his voice sounded choked up like he was going to cry again. But sadness and worry were the only emotions Tyson felt right now.

"Oh...no Tyson we don't have anything. We've eaten...but it was a while ago."

Tyson nodded sadly. The group continued to walk until there legs felt numb.

"Guys I can't take another step!" Max whined, sitting down on a rock.

"C'mon Max we can't stop. No matter how tired we are." said Ray.

"I know but Ray..."

"Max..."

He looked up with big blue and exhausted eyes. Max looked like he might faint if he walked any further.

"I'm just as tired as you Max. But Kai needs our help and we need to get him to safety." Max sighed.

"Ok Ray." he smiled tiredly and stood, forcing himself to walk.

"You know Ray I can carry Kai if you're tired..." Tyson said, seeing how tired Ray looked.

"It's ok Tyson. He's not that heavy believe it or not. I don't know how this guy can weigh so little and yet have so much muscle on him."

"I think he works out more than he eats." said Max.

"Probably." Ray agreed. Still it worried Ray, Kai was really light and with that little weight on him, keeping himself alive would not be easy. But he had faith in Kai. He'd always admired the captain and always believed he was strong.

Kai has to make it...he won't give up...

"Guys the sun is begging to set...I think we should find a place to camp out for the night." Ray nodded.

"Chief's right. We need to rest and we have to get Kai somewhere warm."

"Oh my gosh...Look over there!" Max exclaimed pointing somewhere.

"What is it Max?"

"It's a cabin!" he said happily. They gathered where Max stood and stared at where he pointed. They all smiled with relief when they saw a small cabin in the distance.

"He's right! We might be saved!" Ray shouted.

"Tyson do you see it? That cabin could help Kai!"

Tyson's worried look faded as he smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he said. "Let's go!" And they set off toward the cabin.

_Please PLEASE let there be some supplies in there to help Kai. I can't lose him..._

When they reached the cabin, excitement and anxiety ran through them. Was this cabin safe? Or dangerous? And what if there weren't any supplies in there? How long would they be able to stay in this cabin.

The door opened with ease as the boys climbed the stairs and walked inside. It was hard to see, the only light came from the windows and not all of them were open. It was dusty and damp. Yet there was a kitchen and a living room and stairs that, they guessed, lead to bedrooms. The place was old and it looked like it had been a long time since anyone had lived here.

"Wow...it's very cozy looking."

"Or it could be..." said Max nodding at Ray.

"Hey Maxie, go open the other windows. Let's brighten the place up a bit." the blonde nodded and started opening up the windows, pushing away the dark curtains and letting in the light.

Ray walked over to the couch and noted how dusty it was.

"Tyson! Think you could brush some of this off before I lay Kai down."

"Yeah." he said and he brushed of much of the dust that resided on the couch. Ray lay the weak captain on the couch, adjusting him to be comfortable.

"There...I bet that feels better." Kai stirred a bit and snuggled into the softness of the couch. Tyson smiled, admiring how cute his boyfriend looked.

"Food! Let's look in the kitchen and see if there is any." The three boys piled into the kitchen and began searching the cupboards. Most were bare, but they did find a few boxes of crackers and nuts. As well as boxes of pancake mix.

"Someone must have stayed here."

"And not that long ago either. These crackers may still be good." said Max, looking for an expiration date.

"If we find some pans or something I can make some pancakes...well...no I'd need milk or water.."

"Look Ray! The faucet works! Will water do?" Tyson asked, hope full.

"Yeah! That's perfect!"

"Ray, I found a pan." Kenny took out a pan from the cabinet.

"Awesome Chief. Now we can actually have some food."

"Does the stove work?" Tyson asked.

"I think so...it looks electric so we might not need any wood..." he walked over to the stove and started at the knobs for a second. Then he turned one and immediately saw the black stove top turn red.

"Yeah!" they cheered. It was the happiest feeling in the world to know that there was food and water at their disposal.

"Oh my god! This water tastes so good!" Max exclaimed. His head was under the faucet and he drank like he'd been stuck in a desert.

"I never thought I'd be so great full for water!" Tyson exclaimed.

While Ray began to prepare food for everyone, Tyson had wondered into the living room where Kai lay, still unconscious.

_It'll be ok Kai...your safe now...we'll get you some food and then you'll be alright..._

A.N. I feel really bad for ending it here...but...I needed to update before you all killed me! xX well, drama ended last night and thus I HAVE A LIFE! welll...technically it starts after finals...but meh! encourage me! in other words leave a review! make me happy! so i will update faster! hehe...see you in chapter 15...hopefully soon...


	15. Chapter 15: Am I not good enough?

A.N. Yay! Pretty reviews! Thanks guys! And to truly thank you...the next installment of Frozen Love... 

Frozen Love Chapter 15

_My body hurts..._

_I feel weak and light. I can feel the soreness in my throat and aches in my muscles. I've never felt so...dead before._

_My eyes are stinging...am I crying?_

_No..._

_Me? Cry?_

_I'm confused..._

_What's happened?_

_Where...where am I?_

Feeling rushed through his body as Kai's tired eyes opened.

_I'm...in a room..._

_Wait...a room? What happened to the snow? Were we rescued?_

_The hunger pains in my stomach are gone...wait someone's..._

His ears finally picked up the sound of another persons breathing. He looked down and noticed Tyson, fast asleep with his head resting on the couch. An empty plate lay on the floor next to him.

_Tyson...he's safe...I'm glad. But where are we? I guess I've eaten but how come I don't remember it? Has all of this just been a dream?_

Tyson stirred, feeling the sudden movement.

"Kai..." he mumbled sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Tyson...what's going on? Where are we?" Kai questioned.

"Oh, well I guess you don't remember...you started coughing up blood. I started screaming when you did so Max and the others were able to find us. You blacked out but we carried you and we tried to find someplace to camp out for the night. We found this cabin. It's great Kai! We've got water and warm beds now! Ray even found some firewood stocked in closet! See?" he said, pointing to the fire that was in the fireplace. Kai nodded, having not noticed it before.

"And there's food too! Enough ingridients to make pancakes! Well...decent pancakes. I woke you up hours ago so I could feed you. I swear Kai...you've never acted more delirious. You were barley awake when Ray and I fed you." "I must have been...because I don't remember it at all..."

"How are you feeling?"

Kai sighed and sat up, running his hand through his hair.

"Better...at least I'm not hungry. But I have absolutely no energy at all...my body hurts..."

"Oh...I see...well at least you're safe."

Kai nodded.

"Yeah..."

A moment of silence.

"Are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Nah...I'm fine! You know me when it comes to being hungry!" Tyson smiled, and for a brief second, Kai was convinced everything was alright. But after living underneath his own mask for so long, he could easily tell...something was bothering Tyson.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem troubled….don't think I can't read you by now…"

Tyson laughed a bit.

"Yeah…guess I can't pull the wool over your eyes…"

"So what's bothering you…"

_How can I tell him…that I was scared. I thought he was going to die. I thought I'd lost him forever. If Max and the others hadn't come…you wouldn't of been saved….after that I don't think I'll be able to take care of you…what if….when this is all over…what if I can't protect you like you do me?_

"Tyson…" "Kai….I know you told me not to worry about it but I…I can't help but feel this relationship..."

His voice drifted off. He seemed uncertain. In his movements and in his voice. He was shaking with a nervous aura surrounding him. It made Kai worry, just what was wrong with his love?

"What Tyson? What do you feel about this relationship?"

_Is he leaving me? No…I couldn't take that…_

"It isn't fair to you…"

_Fair? What's not fair?_

"I can't…"

Can't what? What can't you do? "I don't deserve you..."

_Don't deserve me? It's me who doesn't deserve you..._

"It can't go on like this Kai...I'll only hold you back..."

"Tyson..."

_You'd never slow me down...it's you who keeps me going! Can't you see that...?_

"I can't do this anymore! If you'd died...I'd never forgive myself because it would of been my fault! I almost let you die...I can't take care of you...and you deserve someone who can..."

_You are taking care of me! What do you call right now!_

"Tyson don't be foolish...you are.."

"No Kai! I can't live knowing you almost died because of me!"

"But you saved me! If it weren't for you...I would of frozen out there...I could of died Tyson but you saved me...you..." he was cut off by his now teary-eyed lover.

"Max and Ray saved you...not me...all I did was scream. I was so scared I was frozen. I couldn't move. I...just sat there while you suffered."

Kai reached his hand out to wipe the tears but Tyson slapped his hand away. Standing up from the floor he ran out of the room and up the stairs. Kai jumped up to run after him but his weak legs gave way and sent him crashing to the floor. Kai felt his heart drop as the door to one of the bedrooms slammed.

_What...happened..._

For a moment, it seemed hope full when Kai heard one of the doors upstairs open. But he was disappointed when he say Ray come down the stairs.

"What's going on it's so...Kai!" Ray's tired eyes widened when he say Kai laying on the floor.

"Ray.." he mumbled. Ray scurried down the stairs to his fallen captain.

"Are you ok? Did you fall? Where's Tyson?" he blurted out so many questions Kai felt his brain spin. He sighed, allowing Ray to help him back onto the couch.

"I'm fine Ray...jus weaker than I thought."

"Where's Tyson? I thought he was watching you?"

"He was..." Ray looked confused.

"Then what happened?"

"He...nothing. Never mind."

"Kai..."

Ray sighed, sitting down next to Kai and placing his hand on the blue haired boys shoulder. His eyes dug deep into Kai's, looking for answers. Kai sighed, giving in. He told Ray everything that Tyson had said.

"Honestly...I think Tyson's just scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah...I think he thinks he can't live up to his side of the relationship. He feels he can't give you what you give him."

"So...knowing that he loves me is enough...I...I haven't had someone tell me that in a long time...and when he did I felt like I'd finally won..." Ray looked confused.

"Won? Won against what?"

_That's right..._Kai realized._ Ray doesn't know yet..._

_But I can trust Ray..._

"Ray what I'm about to tell you...you have to promise not to tell Max and Kenny yet..."

"Sure..."

_What could it be?_

"Stupid...stupid...god Tyson you're so...stupid..." he cried, tears pouring down his face as he slid down the door and onto the floor.

_Why...why! It's not fair why do I have to give him up like this!_

Tyson stared at the empty room. He felt a chill and pulled his jacket closer to him.

_I know why...it's because I'm not worthy. He...needs someone better than me. Someone who can truly take care of him. I can't do that...I'm not strong enough. I'm weak. Kai was never the insecure one...I was. I am. He's been able to hold in his pain for all these years. Only now has he broke down and let it all go. Still he's stronger than me. I could never do that. I...I cry the instant things happen, I can't keep anything in. It's a wonder I haven't told Max and Ray about our relationship yet. I love Kai...more than anything and I only want him to be happy. I want Kai to enjoy all the precious things in life that he's been deprived of...and I wanted it to be with me...Oh Kai...I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you...but...I have to let you go...even if I have just found you..._

A.N: Cliff hanger? Maybe but oh well. I got this chap out faster! I hope you enjoy it! Review! Please?


	16. Chapter 16: I want to be with you

A.N.: Thanks for all my wonderful reviews! It means a lot to me! Anyway, here is the next chapter! 

Frozen Love Chapter 16

_A man._

_Just a simple man who's haunted me up until now. Though we're related by blood. For years he's tormented me with mental and physical abuse. But now...thanks to Tyson and the Bladebreakers I've broken free. Free of his control. I can finally head in my own direction and become my own man. Not the warrior he wanted me to be. Not the mindless puppet I was raised to be. I can be who I am. Kai Hiwatari. A person who is no longer controlled by his grandfather. I am myself._

"Kai?"

"Ray..."

_I am myself. No one else._

"It started years ago when my parents died in a fire..."

"Tyson? Tyson you in there buddy?" Max asked through the door.

"Go away Max..." he heard his friend mumble.

"What's wrong Tyson? You sound awful."

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Ok now your starting to sound like Kai. Can I come in?"

_What have I got to lose? It's only Max._

"Sure why not."

Max heard the door unlock and he slowly stepped inside. He found Tyson sitting on the bed, staring pathetically at the floor. His face was tear-stained and his body was slumped over like he'd just lost a bey-battle.

"Tyson you look horrible! What's the matter with you?"

"I.."

_Listen to me. I can't even talk. I'm so pathetic._

"Whatever it is you know you can talk to me right? We're still buddies you know? Is this about Kai?" At the mention of this name, Tyson's head shot up and his eyes met Max's.

Max grinned.

"I figured it was."

"No Max. It's just..."

Max plopped down beside the blue-haired boy.

"Well?"

Silence. Tyson searched his mind but he couldn't find the proper words to say. Then Max piped in.

"Are you two...you know...together?"

Tyson's eyes widened in shock.

_How did he...?_

"How...Max how did you figure that out?" Tyson felt embarrassed and incredibly exposed. His secret, out. What would Kai think? And didn't he just end it all with Kai?

_Oh yeah...that's right...I'm not worthy of him..._

"Well...we were but I..."

"You broke up with him? But you just got together?" Max's blue eyes widened in wonder as he searched Tyson's confused face for answers.

_But I still love him_

"Do you still love him?"

_He just had to ask..._

"You love him...don't you?"

Kai's eyes widened at Ray's words. But he sighed and looked into the honest and accepting golden eyes.

_Yes...I do._

Ray smiled. Kai's eyes answered his question.

"It's ok. I'm happy for you. And I'll support you no matter what."

"Thank you Ray."

"Anytime Kai."

"But it looks like Tyson might disagree .."

"I think Tyson's just worried about you...you know? He thinks he can't take care of you so he runs away."

"But that's just it Ray! He has taken care of me! He saved me after all..." Ray smiled.

"I know. But I'm just telling you what he might feel..."

"I want to talk to him so badly...but he..."

"I'll go get him." Ray said, standing up.

"No Ray...you..."

"It's ok." Ray smiled into the eyes of his captain. "I'll take care of it. But you need to rest Kai. You're still out of it you know." Kai sighed and leaned back into the couch. He nodded as Ray left the room and walked up the stairs. Silence filled the room.

_I love him. That crazy, clumsy, heroic and brave boy. I love him._

"Yeah Max...I do." Max smiled and lay down on the bed.

"I knew it. So why did you break up with him then?"

"Because Kai deserves someone better than me! Someone who can take care of him and be there for him! Someone who can support him through the tough times! I can't...do that."

"Why not?"

"I'm weak. I'm not strong like him. I can't even take care of myself. I just want him to be happy. But sometimes I feel like I'm hurting him more than helping him! He almost died out there Max!" More tears spilled from Tyson's eyes.

Max felt helpless, but he still reached his hand over to rub his friends shoulders as they shook with sobs. He could almost feel the pain his friend was emitting. His distress, his sorrow, his confusion. They could all be read through Tyson's cries.

"Tyson..." Max looked up and saw Ray standing at the door. Looking sadly down at the shaking Tyson.

"Ray." he whispered. Tyson's sore eyes opened, tears still falling.

"R..Ray? Why are you up here?"

"Here's the real question. Why are you up here and not downstairs with Kai?"

Tyson sighed and buried his head in his hands, whispering.

"You don't understand."

"Oh but I do." he said, walking to him. "Kai's told me everything. And no you're not worthless Tyson. In fact, you're quiet capable of taking care of him."

"But Ray..."

"No 'buts' Tyson. You did save him out there didn't you?"

"No! I didn't! I almost let him die!"

"Tyson. What happed out there was completely out of your control. Nothing out there was you or anyone's fault. You did your best to make sure Kai didn't die and because of you, he's alive. He trying so hard to understand why you suddenly ran out on him right after you promised to always be there for him. Can you imagine how it feels to be deserted like that? Kai's been alone his whole life, and now he might finally have someone to protect him. That's you Tyson. You brought our dark captain into the light. Now it's up to you to keep him there."

_Ray's right...I can't believe what an idiot I've been._

Tyson smiled, the last of his tears falling from his eyes.

"Thank you Ray. Max." Tyson bolted from the bed and ran out the door.

"Wha...what's going on?" Kenny asked sleepily walking out of the bedroom. Tyson ran past him, almost knocking him down.

"What the?" he exclaimed, regaining his balance.

"You ok Chief?" asked Ray walking out into the hallway.

"Yeah. What's with Tyson?"

"Love Chief. Love." Kenny sighed, scratching his head.

"This is too much for me. I'm going to bed." he turned and stumbled back into his room. Ray laughed and went back to join Max in the bedroom.

"Kai!" Crimson eyes shot open, only to be greeted with the sight of a body crashing on top of him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry Kai! I didn't mean to leave you! I was just so confused about everything, I felt I couldn't take it! I was so worried about letting you down that I just left! I didn't think I was worthy to be yours..."

"Tyson..."

"No. Don't say anything Kai. I've realized how stupid I am. And I want to come back to you. I want to be with you for as long as I can. Forever even. Please Kai...forgive me. I didn't want to hurt you. And I never want to again." Kai stared into the eyes of his lover, smiling. Tyson's legs encircled his waist and his hand rest on his shoulder, his eyes begging for an answer. Kai grasped the blue-haired boy's waist and kissed him. Tyson's eyes widened but he smiled and then relaxed into the kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away.

"It's ok. You were scared. But I understand. It's ok Tyson. I'm glad you came back. To be honest...I don't know what I would of done if you had left."

"Kai. I want to be there for you."

"I want you to be there for me to."

"Good." Tyson leaned down and captured Kai's lips with his own. With no hesitation, he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring his lover's mouth. Kai kissed back with equal amount of passion. His hands roamed his lover's backside, trailing up to his pony-tailed blue hair. He gently pulled the hair tie out his hair, letting it loose so he could run his fingers through it. Tyson's hands, meanwhile traced up and down Kai's neck, sending a shiver of pleasure down Kai's spine. Only causing Kai do deepen the kiss ever more. Tyson moaned, feeling Kai's hand exploring his hair while the other rubbed his lower back. Finally, they both felt the need for oxygen and broke apart. Kai was breathless. Panting and exhausted, Tyson leaned against Kai's chest.

"I love you." he said.

Kai smiled, hugging Tyson close.

"I love you too. Always." Kai lay down on the couch, Tyson still on top of him, clutching to his chest. Despite his bodies soreness, he allowed Tyson to stay. Treasuring the moment.

_I want to stay like this. I don't care if it hurts. I want this moment to never end._

**A.N: oo...I should start doing this in bold now...lol ok anyway. There you go! Chapter 16! But! It's not the end! There's still more. I know, hard to believe. But...it's almost done! I leave tomorrow for North Carolina so the next update will take longer! Sorry guys! Oh, I have people to thank...**

**Yaoi Lover Kamara- hehe i hate cliffhangers too! but only when they happen tome!**

**Serena429- Well angsty is my style nowa days...lol glad you like it!**

**jak'idiot- thanks! i was hoping i was getting the emotion right for tyson!**

**Misty-o.O doesn't want to get eaten hehe here ya go misty!**

**Level27guitar- thanks for adding me!**

**xXxAngelVxXx- hehe well im glad it's not boring! thanks!**

**punky- lol updating as fast as i can!**

**Manako-Star- lol fixing angsty mess up!**

**1nifd3lity- aww thank you!**

**And a thank you to all my other reviewers! You guys rock! I can't do this without you! See you in Chapter 17! gives kai and tyson plushies to all**


	17. Chapter 17:To Survive

**A.N: Hello! And I here again with the next chapter! Enjoy! **

Frozen Love

Chapter 17

"So…now what?" asked Max.

He and Ray were still sitting in the bedroom, trying to recover from the drama caused by their other two team mates.

"I don't know Maxie…the storm is really picking up out there. I think our best bet is to just wait it out."

Max nodded in agreement. Still, he was worried because they could only last so long on pancakes. Ray felt the same way. It would only be a matter of time until their food supply ran out and then they would be left with only water and blankets. That alone could not keep them alive.

"But what are we supposed to do when the storm does end? We know how dangerous it is just being out there."

_He's right…we won't survive out here much longer…_

"Ray?" He blinked.

"Sorry, spaced out for a second. Don't worry Max. We'll think of something."

Max sighed and lay down on the bed.

_I hope he's right_

_I can hear his hearbeat…for the first time I think he's sleeping peacefully._

Tyson opened his eyes and smiled. He lay on top of Kai, his head resting on his chest. He sighed, he felt content, safe, and loved. It had been a long time since Tyson had relaxed, but now that he was finally able to face Kai without fear, he could.

_This is so nice…being here with him. _

He felt Kai's chest rise and fall with each breath. His breathing had finally evened out and was no longer ragged as it had been. This gave Tyson a little more comfort.

_He's actually getting better…man for a while I thought he was a goner. I regret feeling like that. I should never give up on him. Kai's strong. I have to remember that._

Tyson sighed happily and snuggled into Kai's chest a bit more, drifting into another peaceful sleep.

_A warm breeze flowed through his two-toned hair, sending a serene feeling throughout his body. The sky was filled with puffy white clouds. The type that made you want to jump in a comfy and cushiony bed. The grass tickled his body making him extremely lazy._

_'This is perfect…' he thought to himself._

_'No worries, no stress, I must be dreaming…'_

_He heard a twig snap and footsteps approaching. He tilted his head back and saw a very familiar pair of shoes standing behind him. He smiled when his crimson eyes met a pair of bright blue ones._

_"Tyson…" His lover smiled and sat down next to him._

_"I missed you." He said. Kai smiled and sat up. Tyson smiled back, enjoying the sight of his love. Beautiful. Stunning. From his blue eyes to his soft blue hair to his toned smooth skin, Tyson was all Kai needed. His world. His life. His love._

_He reached up and stroked Tyson's face, feeling the softness of his skin. Feeling comfort. Tyson leaned forward, capturing Kai's lips in a passion filled kiss._

_'This…I want to be like this forever.' When the pulled away they stared into each other's eyes._

_'I love him.'_

Kai's eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings he felt Tyson still laying on his chest.

_'A dream.'_ He realized.

_'But it felt so real. I wish it was.'_

He sighed.

_'At least my body isn't hurting that much anymore. The pains almost gone but I'm not out of the woods yet.'_

He felt Tyson stir and open his eyes. The younger boy lifted his head and met his eyes with that of his loves.

"Hey sleepy-head." He said smiling. Kai grinned.

"Hello yourself."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better…it doesn't hurt that much anymore." Tyson smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad." Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist.

"We have to do something." Kai said breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I don't know yet…but you know we can't just sit here in this cabin forever. We need to move forward. I think we've had enough rest."

"**We** have but it's you I'm worried about Kai. You may be ok now but what about when we start moving again? You could get worse!"

Kai placed his hand on Tyson's cheek.

"It's ok. I'll make it Tyson."

"But Kai…"

"No buts. We're getting out of here."

Tyson sighed, giving in.

"It's a good thing I love you." He said, kissing Kai. Kai smiled in the kiss.

"Yeah, it is."

_I can't imagine where I'd be if he didn't_

"So, I think we should get out of here."

Ray sighed, nodding.

" I think you're right."

"But where are we gonna go?" asked Max.

"Max has a good point…we can't just head out and not know where we're going." Ray pointed.

"Yeah…you're right Ray." Tyson agreed.

"Then I think only a few of us go."

All eyes fell on the golden-eyed boy.

"Ray?" Tyson had question in his eyes.

_Where is he going with this?_

"I think we should split up. A few of us go, and a few of us stay here. It's better this way."

"Ray's right."

"Chief?"

"Think about it. We don't know where we're going. Kai's already sick and injured and if we move him now, he could get worse. Staying here is a waste of time. For some of us. Ray, Max, you both are capable of travel. You guys could try to find help."

They nodded, sighing. They knew Kenny was right. It was the only thing anyone could do now.

"We're almost at the end of our rope. This is it. Do or die. And I know that no one wants to die."

They nodded.

"Ok then. Max and I will leave. Tyson, you and Kenny stay here and watch out for Kai."

"It's not necessary…"

"No Kai. You may have strength now but you'll run out before you even make it back to the main road."

Ray smiled, staring into Kai's eyes. Kai sighed.

_Ok then…_

"Fine." Ray nodded.

"Max, go get some food, water and some blankets. We need to leave as soon as possible." The blonde nodded and ran up the stairs.

"I'm going to set Dizzi…just to see." Kenny headed up after Max to the bedroom where his ever faithful computer sat.

"Ray…"

"Yeah Tyson."

"Thanks. For everything. You've really helped us out."

"No Tyson. You've done more than you realize. You and Kai. You made us believe we could survive." Tyson smiled and hugged his friend.

"Kai." The crimson eyed boy looked up.

"We'll get you out of this."

"Thanks Ray."

Ray smiled.

"Any time."

"We're ready Ray." Said Max, emerging back into the room with a bag of supplies.

"Then let's go."

"Take care guys. We'll be back soon."

Max and Ray left. The house became quiet. Kai had fallen asleep, Tyson sat by his side, holding his hand and Kenny was still working on his laptop. In their minds they hoped Ray and Max would return soon. But doubt also lingered. As it would anyone who had to endure a wait such as this.

"Sir, we've received notification that there is a cabin located in the woods a few miles away from the crash site."

"Do you think it's possible for the boys to have made it there?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

"We believe so sir. Since we have not located any bodies or evidence of any anywhere." Mr. Dickinson nodded.

"Then let's be on our way." The rescue man nodded and walked of to inform the other men of their new destination.

_Please hang on boys…we're coming for you…._

**A.N- Ow….hand cramp. Honestly, I just did this whole chapter tonight. For some reason I was inspired. Well, we're almost coming to the close of "Frozen Love". Only a few more chaps to go. If even…ok people to thank. **

**Level27guitar: Thanks so much! I'm glad you look forward to reading it! **

**Max and Ray's Girl: As much as I appreciate you're enthusiasm for the max/ray thing, there isn't any in this story. Maybe some hinting yes but no yaoi for them. **

**Fireiegurl: Well…I'm glad Tyson is alive too! Hehe **

**Jak'idiot: Tyson and Kai psychological ordeals were both something I was worried about doing. I'm glad you think I got them right! **

**Misty: Yep! They together again! And I intend to keep it that way! **

**Yaoi Lover Kamara : I like it too…Lol! **

**Serena429: updating as fast as the inspiration comes (wish it would come faster though lol) **

**Lobomon15: Making people smile is my mission in life. **

**Yaoiloverever: Your not the only one obsessed with tyka! (why do you think I write this?) lol **

**XxxAngelVxXx- I like the new review window to…it's big. Lol **

**SetoKabiaWheeler: well I hope you read the rest! Lol (btw I love your work) **

**Lunar Fire: I'm glad it worked too!**

**Edhel-tarien: Aww well thank you! I like to amaze people! **

**Hanishi: Thanks for the luck!**

**Kaay-chan: Oo I must read your story! Hehe thank you!  
**

**Ok guys! See you next time! And please Review! **


	18. Chapter 18: Pains Return

**A.N: ooo! Over 200 reviews! Thanks guys! And for your kindness….chapter 18!**

Frozen Love

Chapter 18

"Ray?"

"Hmm…yeah Max?"

"Do you think this was a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" the raven-haired boy asked as he and Max trudged through the deep snow.

"I mean…look at this snow, it's so deep and if it gets any colder we might not last too long." His voice was filled with worry, concern.

"Look, we have supplies and we have some food. I think we'll be ok for a while. All we have to do is find some help. I'm sure someone's out looking for us by now." Max sighed and said no more.

_I want to believe that's all we have to do. But we've already tried to find help before. It wasn't easy then so what would make it easy now. Because now, it's really up to Ray and I to save the rest of the team. Especially Kai._

Kai moaned and opened his eyes. Mumbling incoherent words, he sat up. He noticed Tyson's hand in his and smiled. Tyson awoke, feeling his lover's movement.

"Kai! How are you feeling?"

"Fine. But thirsty." Tyson grinned and jumped to his feet.

"I'll get you some water!" he said and ran to the kitchen. Kai sighed. Moments later Tyson returned with a full glass of water. He handed it to Kai who took it gratefully. The feeling of the cold water washing down his dry and sore throat refreshed him. At the same time though, he couldn't help feeling the familiar feverish feeling he'd experienced in the cave. He felt tired and weak, all he wanted to do was sleep. But he was afraid if he did then he wouldn't wake up.

_All I'd do is worry him. I'm ok, just tired._

_He looks paler now…he couldn't have gotten his fever back could he? _

"Kai let me feel your head." Before he could protest, Tyson had placed his hand onto Kai's sweaty forehead. He pulled it away almost instantly from the heat emitting from it.

"Oh no…Kai you're fever's back. Here, drink some more water and I'll go get you some more blankets."

"Tyson it's not necessary."

"Yes it is! You need to get rid of that fever!" he hurried off to find more blankets.

"Chief!" Tyson burst through the bedroom door where Kenny sat typing on his lap top.

"Whoa Tyson where's the fire?"

"On Kai's head! His fever's back again!"

"That's not good. Did you give him something to drink?"

"Yeah…but I think he needs more blankets."

"I don't think we have anymore. Ray and Max took the last one's. I don't even have one."

"What!"

"We didn't have many to begin with Tyson. Kai has two and there were only four. Ray and Max took two for themselves."

"Not good…" he started out the door.

"Tyson?"

"Yeah Chief?"

"It'll be ok. I know I've been quiet all this time, but I really have faith in Ray and Max. I know they'll be back with help."

Tyson smiled.

"Thanks Chief."

Tyson walked back downstairs only to find Kai curled up into the smallest ball he could possibly become. He was shivering and sweating like he'd been running miles. Tyson froze.

_What…he was just fine a minute ago! _

He couldn't find his voice to speak, so he ran to him. The blankets had been forgotten, laying crumpled on the floor. His body felt cold against Tyson's warm hands. His shirt clung to his body from the sweat. His scarf lay alongside the blankets after causing Kai to feel choked up from wearing it.

"Kai. Kai. Look at me Kai."

He trembled but managed to lift his head up. He looked flushed and confused. His hair was sticky with sweat against his face.

"I feel nauseous." He said, his voice was shaky.

"C'mon. Lemme get you to the bathroom." Tyson slipped Kai's arm around his shoulder and lifted him up, he managed to drag Kai to the bathroom where he proceeded to spill what ever food or drink he'd had into the toilet. Tyson rubbed his lovers back, trying to soothe him in any way he could.

"It's ok…you'll be fine." He whispered. Breathing heavily, Kai felt his energy give out again and submitted to the darkness once again. Tyson sighed worriedly and picked up his boyfriend and carried him back to the couch. He picked up the blankets and shook them out a bit.

"Did I hear someone throwing up?" Kenny asked as he walked down the stairs. Tyson nodded as he un-did Kai's arm guards and took off his shoes.

_He might be more comfortable now…_

He placed them with Kai's blood-stained scarf and then covered him up again.

"Is he ok?" Kenny asked sitting down in the near by chair.

"Yeah I think so. The food must not have agreed with him. Still, he needs to get something down when he wakes up." Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Otherwise he'll have no energy to fight of that cold."

_Somehow I think it's become more than a cold now_

"C'mon Maxie, let's take a break." The blonde nodded and sat down on fallen tree log, slipping his bag of his shoulder. Ray sat down next to him and together the two of them divided some food between them.

"How much farther do you think we have to go?" he asked.

"Not sure." Ray replied. "But it's only a matter of time."

Max sighed and bit into his sandwich.

"Do you think anyone is even looking for us?"

"Of course. I mean we were supposed to be at the lodge days ago." Max nodded.

"Yeah…but who would of thought our vacation would of turned out like this."

"Yeah, kinda sucks that our vacation got ruined."

"True, but I guess some good came out of it."

"Good? Like what Max?"

"Well look at Tyson and Kai. Do you think they ever would have gotten together if all this hadn't happened?"

"Yeah…but then again if this hadn't happened, Kai wouldn't be in as much pain as he is now."

"Yeah, poor guy. Getting so injured like that." Max smiled. "But he's got Tyson there to protect him."

Ray nodded, agreeing. "Tyson's completely given himself to Kai. It almost surprises me that Kai would go for someone like Tyson but in a way it makes sense."

Max giggled.

"Opposites attract."

"Yeah, they do."

"They deserve each other don't you think?"

Ray smiled.

"Yeah…I think they both need each other ya know? Tyson needs someone to love…and Kai needs someone to love him."

Max nodded.

"You need a girlfriend Ray." Ray blushed.

"Why do you say that?" Max laughed.

"Don't worry. Mariah will come around." His face turned beet red and his body shook with nerves. But inside he smiled and prayed Max was right.

**A.N: Wow…ok. IT'S NOT OVER YET! Muwahahahaha! Well, at least if you review it won't be over! **

**My thanks and comments….**

**Ray: I know I'm talking to you on MSN right now …so hello! Hehehe thanks for reading! **

**KanoStina: Thank you! Hehe Ray and Max…hmmmm I'm sure they'll be ok…eventually **

**Moony-Lupin-2: hehe sadness was necessary. Lol **

**MarauderKid: here's your update! Thanks for reading! **

**Max and Ray's girl: lol I don't mind sundaes! LoL! Hmm. A Ray/Max fic…sounds interesting! If you have an idea I'd be glad to write you a fic if you want it so badly! **

**Jak'idiot: hehe actually I'm working on a joey/mai one-shot (Yugioh) and I want to write for a couple other categories! I love Trigun but so far no inspiration for a fic yet! **

**It's ME: Yea I know the feeling! Multiple couples get confusing .. That's why there is only one here! Lol. **

**Angelofcheerness: Well, if you think about it, they would get no where by staying in the cabin. They have no idea if they'll ever be found there. So Max and Ray go off to cover more ground and this way Kai and Tyson can rest a bit (with Kenny of course). OO thanks for the cookies! Lol **

**XXxAngelVxXx: hehe I'm sure they will! **

**Lunar Fire: Very true it would cause trouble….hehe **

**Mic: if you don't like tyka then why did you bother to read 12 chapters of a tyka story? **

**FireieGurl: hehe I love the dream scene too! Lol thanks!**

**Safaia-kurome: yay a new reader! That makes me happy! Sadly there is no Max/Ray, I know it's implied ;;. Hehe your right though about poor single Kenny. **

**Kaay-chan: thanks! Hehe **

**Misty: hehe pokes are good. They get more chapters! **

**Minako Mikoto: hehe thanks! Updating as fast as I can! **

**Dead Cat: hehe don't worry, I've decided not to end it so soon! This is my baby! **

**Hanishi: oo thanks! Can't wait to read your fic!**

**Spinel: Thanks girl! Because of you…this story shall be extended! glomps **

**Wow there are so many of you BUT I like that! Keep em coming! See you in chapter 19!**


	19. Chapter 19: Stay with Me

**Author Notes: ooo wow…lots of reviews. Ok…new chappie!**

Frozen Love

Chapter 19

_He looks like he's in pain_

Tyson sat at Kai's side. Refusing to move. It had been hours since Kai had passed out again. Since then Tyson has only left to refresh the cold compress for Kai's sweaty forehead.

_What else can I do? I'd do anything for him. But right now I just feel so helpless. _

"Tyson?"

"Yeah Chief?"

"C'mon. Why don't you come upstairs and lay down? You look pretty beat."

"No. I'm ok Chief."

"But Tyson.."

"I'm not leaving him." Kenny sighed in defeat and walked back upstairs.

_I've never seen anything like it but…those two have really formed a strong relationship. _

As said, Tyson stayed by his lovers side. His body shook, he was nervous. He ran his fingers through Kai's sweaty but silky hair, trying to calm himself. Trying to reassure himself that Kai would be alright.

For a brief while I could say he was fine…but now… 

_Only a matter of time…_

_Ray looks worried…_

"Ray? You ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok Maxie." He smiled, trying to assure him.

"C'mon…let's keep going." Ever since the snow had stared falling again, their walking ground had become harder to walk in. With each step they took, they only fell deeper into the feet of snow that covered the mountain.

_Times like this I wish that cabin wasn't so far away from the road…_Ray thought as he struggled to pull his foot out of the snow.

_The storm is picking up again…_Max noted, as the winds felt harsher against his skin.

_Huh…this feels…deeper…Ah_! Max felt his whole body become cold as he fell through the snow. 

"Max?" Ray turned around to find Max gone and replaced with a hole in the snow.

"Max!" he pushed himself up and crawled to the area where Max had fallen, only to fall through himself.

_It's so cold…and dark here…where…_Ray looked up and saw light shining through a hole where he'd fallen. He shivered and stared at his surroundings. Ice was all around him.

_Must be some kind of ice cave…_

"Ray? That you?" he heard a voice shout.

_It's coming from that wall…Max!_

He crawled closer to the wall of ice.

"Max! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you?"

"Just cold. Looks like we're a little stuck."

"Yeah…"

_Great…now how are we going to find help?_

"Ray…what are we gonna do? Tyson and Kai are counting on us!"

"Don't panic Maxie! We'll get out of here!"

"How?"

"Umm…well I haven't really figured that out yet…"

_The way up doesn't look that narrow…maybe I can jump it._

Ray stood, smiling and thank full for the amount of space he had to jump.

_Here goes…_

He jumped, with all his strength and managed to get half of his body onto the sold snow again.

"Whew…that was close…" he mumbled as he pulled himself up.

_Guess being a neko-jin comes in handy_

"Ray?"

"Max!" he saw the hole where Max was still trapped, peaking his head down his saw his blonde friend.

"How did you get up there?"

"Jumped."

Max rolled his eyes.

_Hehe, he's such a cat._

He's pretty far down there…I might no be able to reach down and grab him unless… 

Looking through his bag he pulled out a blanket.

_This might work._

"Max! Grab this!"

He let the blanket down as far as it could go so Max could try to reach it.

"Can you grab it?"

"Almost!" He stood on his tip toes, reaching his hands up as far as they would stretch.

"Got it!" he grinned.

"Alright! Hold on I'm going to pull you up!"

Max walked his way up the wall, with Ray's help.

"Almost there…"

Finally, he was close enough and Ray was able to grab his hands and pull him to the surface. They fell in an exhausted heap, panting.

"Wow…thanks Ray." Max said between breaths.

"Sure Maxie….anytime."

_I sure hope Ray and Max are ok out there. That storm is really picking up. _

"Tyson…" He turned to see Kai's eyes half open, his hand reaching out to him.

"Kai!" he said and walked over to him, taking his hand.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…just tired is all." Kai's voice was hoarse and raspy.

"I'll get you something to drink, you sound awful." He started to get up but Kai didn't release his grip.

"No."

"Huh?"

"Please…just sit here with me."

_Is he delirious?_

Though his eyes were pleading. A look Tyson rarely saw from his captain and lover.

"Umm..ok…"

Tyson kneeled back down on the floor.

"No Ty…" Kai slowly pushed himself up.

"What are you doing? Kai you need to rest!"

"I will…" he managed to put himself into a sitting position. "Once you're here with me."

Tyson was shocked, but happy at the same time. He sat down next to Kai, who leaned himself on Tyson's shoulder.

"Here, lay down." He said, motioning to his lap. "You'll be more comfortable there."

He was right, he did. And he couldn't help but think he had a better view of his love from there too. He snuggled himself in Tyson's lap, taking in his love's scent. He felt warm and comforted and most importantly, safe. It was as if Tyson's love was perpetually flowing through him. He smiled.

"Love you…" he mumbled before drifting off into a peaceful, feverish sleep.

"I love you too." Tyson said, his hand roaming Kai's hair.

_More than ever. _

**Author Notes: I love how I start the story, get like a page done and then ignore it for a week. Then one day I suddenly get the urge to finish it and WA LA! New chapter. Lol. Or maybe it's the reviews that encourage me. Speaking of which, I could always use more!**

**Right…I know this is the part where I thank you all individually but there are way to many to go through and my hands hurt. XX But I love you all and thanks so much for taking the time to review this! Makes me happy! So yeah continue to do that. **

**And on that note…see you in Chapter 20…dang I never though it would get this long. xx **


	20. Chapter 20: Rescued at last

**Author Notes: Back again! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! **

Frozen Love

Chapter 20

Kai had fallen asleep in Tyson's lap. His fever had returned and Tyson was back to worrying. His body willed him to move Kai from his comfortable position but his mind would not allow it.

_Stay with him. It's what he wants. It scares me though, he makes it seem like he's going to die._

Kai's face was peaceful. Though it was pale and covered in a feverish sweat. He ran his fingers continuously through Kai's hair, enjoying the moment. Feeling peaceful despite their situation.

"Tyson…" Kai mumbled.

Tyson's eyes shot open. Kai looked weakly up at him.

"Kai! How you feeling?"

"Tired. But ok." Tyson smiled.

"I'm glad."

_Really, I am._

"Mr. Dickinson, sir we are only a few miles away from the cabin."

"Excellent. I just pray those boys made it there. Are you still searching the grounds?"

"Yes sir, and so far we've seen no sign of them."

"Alright. Thank you."

The man nodded, and walked back to the front of the helicopter. Mr. Dickinson sat, worry and anxiety running through him. He fidgeted with his sweaty hands a bit, trying to calm his nerves. Still, nothing would satisfy him until he was aware of the boy's situation. It had been days since their disappearance, and with each passing day he grew more and more concerned and fearful of the fate of his beyblade team.

_I can't take much more of this…I hope we find them soon._

"Ray do you hear something?"

"No. Why? Do you hear something?"

"Kinda…I think…either that or I'm losing my mind."

"Huh…"

Ray stopped walking, closing his eyes and trying to focus on whatever sound Max could of heard. They stood in silence. Then…

"It's sounds like a helicopter!" he exclaimed.

"Really? Then that means someone's out there looking for us!" Max said happily.

"It's coming from up ahead! Come on Max!"

They ran as fast as they could through the thick snow, new hope burning in them.

The noise became louder with each few feet.

_No way…_

_It's…_

"Unbelievable…" Ray muttered. He felt like crying. Up in the air, a helicopter hovered, slowly moving as if searching every inch of the ground it covered.

"Down here!" Max yelled, waving his arms. Ray joined the suite, yelling and waving, trying to grab the attention of the pilot.

"Look down there!"

The rescuers all crowded by the window, looking down and spotting two boys, waving their arms.

"Mr. Dickinson!"

The elder man jumped from his seat and rushed to the front. The men pointed to the window.

"It's Max and Ray!" he exclaimed happily.

One of the rescuers began making an announcement over the radio about the discovery while the pilot began to lower the helicopter.

"They see us!" Max and Ray grabbed each other in hug, their hearts and minds overcome with emotion. They were saved, and now they could save their friends.

"Ray! Max!" Mr. Dickinson cried as he stepped out of the helicopter, followed by some of the rescuers. He took the boys into his arms in a fierce hug.

"Mr. Dickinson!" they said, their voices shaken.

"Are you boys alright?" he asked with worry.

"Yes we're fine." Said Ray.

"Oh I'm so glad! You have no idea how worried I've been. Where are the others?"

Then it hit them.

"The cabin! You have to get to the cabin! Tyson, Kenny and Kai are there!"

"Thank god! We were on our way there when we spotted you two."

"No Mr. Dickinson you don't understand! Kai's really sick! And hurt too!"

_No…_

"Come on boys, let's get you warmed up! Men, get ready to get to that cabin!"

He'd been coughing non-stop since he woke up. The fever slowly draining his energy. He felt weaker than he ever had. He could barley feel his body. His only sight was his lovers worried face. All he could feel was Tyson's cool hand brushing over his sweaty skin and running through his hair.

_My vision is blurry…Tyson…_

He noticed Kai's vision, he looked dazed.

_Everything hurts…_

Kai gave a half smile, before his eyes rolled back and he fell into unconsciousness.

Sorry Tyson

"Kai! Kai wake up! Don't fall asleep now!"

"Tyson what's the matter?" Kenny asked, coming down the stairs.

"Kai passed out again! Chief he won't wake up!"

"Tyson I'm sure he's just tired…"

"He's not breathing!" Tyson realized, screaming.

_No! Kai!_

The sounds of the helicopter could be heard, slowly approaching the cabin. Kenny ran to the window and spotted the black vessel in the sky above them.

"Tyson help has arrived!"

But Tyson wasn't listening. Tears were trickling down his face.

"Kai please…don't give up on me now." He sniffed, his voice blocked by the lump he felt in his throat.

"I love you please don't give up!"

"Tyson…"

He cried, and when Mr. Dickinson and the rescue team burst through the doors, he only cried more. The elder man's eyes widened when he saw Kai's condition and singled the medical team to help. Tyson collapsed in a fit of tears against Max as they pried Kai from his grasp and laid him on a stretcher, doctors working to support him. He blacked out from exhaustion, his last thought being a prayer that Kai would be there when he woke up.

**Author Notes: Ah…ok I know it's short but I had to end it there. Um, yeah please review! Let me know what you think and if I should finish it! Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 21: Not leaving, I love you

Author Notes: Wow! The response to this story is…amazing. Thank you so much to each and every one of you. Umm few people to comment to but will do that after. In the mean time, here is the 21st chapter!

Frozen Love

Chapter 21

The waiting room was quiet, too quiet for any of the bladebreakers to bear. They were sore, tired, and mentally exhausted. Their energy drained from their mountain experience. Though out of all of them, Kai and Tyson seemed to have suffered more.

They waited.

Their only comfort the silence.

Tyson lay passed out in Max's lap. He'd awoken only to demand Kai's condition, but after only been in the hospital for less than an hour, no one knew anything. The team had all been given blankets, warm drinks and food, which they all took gratefully. They were happy to be back in civilization with food and warm beds only steps away. Could they have asked for anything more? Their lives had been spared from the blizzard like conditions the mountain bore. Wasn't all that mattered was that they were alive? Everything was done, over with, they could move on. No. Not yet. One life was still hanging in the balance between life and death. Darkness and light. Nothing was over yet.

His eyes twitched, his body came to life and Tyson opened his eyes to find himself in a strange lap.

"Tyson, you're awake!" Max said happily, staring at Tyson with his worn out eyes.

_Oh, it's only Max _he thought to himself.

He nodded a bit, feeling more tired than before and picking himself up to sit in his own chair.

"You've been out for a while. We were starting to get worried." Ray said from across the room. He too looked exhausted.

"I'm ok…just really tired."

"Here." Kenny said, rising from his seat next to Ray and handing Tyson a drink.

"I just got it for myself, but you need it more than me." Tyson smiled and accepted it.

'Thanks Chief." Tyson's voice was raspy and wheezy. He drank the warm liquid, feeling a sensation he'd never thought he'd miss until now.

"The doctors say you might have a slight cold Tyson. Other than that you're just exhausted."

_Cold…doctors…wait Kai! _

"Where's Kai?" he asked, or more like demanded.

The bladebreakers eyed one another, unsure of how to answer. Unable to stand the looks and silence, Tyson asked again.

"Where is he?"

"Kai was in very bad condition when he was brought in Tyson." Mr. Dickinson stood in the doorway, also tired looking from days of worry.

"Mr. Dickinson! Tell me is Kai ok?" he pleaded, his mind swirling and begging for answers. Tyson had never felt so, nervous in his entire life. All the pre-bey-battle excitement was nothing compared to this feeling.

"He's stable for now. But the cut on his leg became infected which spread a virus throughout his body. He's very sick and his fever has been rising and falling all night. If they can break his fever Kai should pull through. But right now, everything is uncertain."

Tyson felt his heart fall. Relieved that Kai was still alive, but even more concerned that his love would be taken away from him just as soon as he had found him.

"I know how you must be feeling Tyson. You and Kai spent a lot of time together trapped in those mountains. It's natural that you should feel responsible for his safety but you did the best you…"

"Don't."

Tyson cut him off.

Mr. Dickinson's eyes widened.

"Don't say I did the best I could! In those conditions, anything could have happened and there was nothing we could have done to stop it. I did feel like all his pain was my fault. But he made darn sure I didn't feel that way. If anything, neither of us was thinking. Every move we made was out of pure instinct. If we made a mistake it's because we didn't know better."

"Tyson…" Ray murmured, surprised at how much emotion was in Tyson's voice.

"You're right my boy. And I'm proud of you for seeing that. It's not that I'm pitying you, it's just if something happens to Kai, I don't want you to feel all the blame."

"No…he won't die. He can't he's strong. Besides, he's got a reason to live now."

They were all…unsure of what the meaning behind Tyson's words was, but they figured it made sense to him.

"Can I see him now Mr. Dickinson?" Tyson asked, his voice much lower than before.

"Of course, come with me. All of you."

They followed him down the hall to Kai's room. They stepped in. The room felt still and quiet. The heart monitor and Kai's soft breathing were the only sounds heard.

Kai was pale, his forehead still sweaty and his expression pained.

_Kai…_

For their own comfort, they stayed in that room for hours until they were asked to leave while the nurse checked up on him. Mr. Dickinson suggested they go to the hotel that they had been admitted to staying at once they were found and checked over by doctors. Though none of them wanted to leave, Mr. Dickinson insisted they needed a good nights rest in a warm hotel bedroom.

"I'm not leaving."

"What? But Tyson…"

"You heard me. I'm staying here."

"Now listen here Tyson…"

"No! Nothing you can say to me will make me leave this hospital until Kai is able to leave with me."

"Tyson! You need to rest!" Ray said, worried Tyson's health would decline if he didn't rest soon.

_Why is he being so stubborn? _Ray wondered. Then it dawned on him. _I get it, Mr. Dickinson doesn't know that Tyson and Kai are…_

"Let him stay Mr. D."

"What?" The elder man looked taken aback. Confused on Ray's sudden siding with Tyson.

"He needs to be there for Kai."

"Ray, we all do but Kai isn't going to improve overnight."

"He just might with Tyson around!" Max pitched in, almost reading Ray's thoughts.

"Max…"

"Tyson is the only person who can pull Kai through this right now." The blonde stated.

"What makes you so sure of that?" the man questioned.

"Because I love him. And he loves me." Tyson said with such confidence, his eyes and facial features filled with determination and love. Yet, he smiled, knowing it was true and that all he wanted was to be there for the person he truly loved.

Mr. Dickinson was shocked, but not as shocked as he thought. He sighed, knowing nothing could tear Tyson away. Inside he smiled, realizing everything now.

"Alright then Tyson." Tyson grinned from ear to ear. Overjoyed that he grabbed Mr. Dickinson in a bear hug.

"Thanks so much Mr. D!" then he walked back into Kai's room, leaving the others smiling happily in the hall.

"Well, that explains everything I guess."

"You ok Mr. Dickinson?" Kenny asked.

"Oh I'm just fine. I'm knew Kai would fall in love one day. I'm glad it was Tyson."

"So are we Mr. D. So are we." Ray said, still smiling.

They boys left the hospital, readying themselves for a night's rest while Mr. Dickinson informed the nurse of Tyson's stay.

_Love is what he's always needed. Now that he's found it, he can truly be set free and live to see another day._

Author Notes: Wow. Ok. Yeah it's not done yet. I still have a ways to go. Fast update ne? hehe. Ok. Few people I need to comment to.

KILL KAI I LOVE HIM BUT DIE: Umm…yeah I don't know who you are, but no. Not killing Kai and I don't appreciate you telling me how to write my story. That's for me to do. Killing him would add no twist what so ever. And they refer to each other as lovers because they are. They're soul mates, lovers. Lovers does not mean 'just having sex'. I'm sorry it peeved you, and I'm not killing him no matter how nicely you ask.

Kaay-chan: hehe as I said before, I don't kill my main people. (specially Kai, I love him too much haha)

Ok, done with that, now I'm off to rest! Tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22: Actions to Words

**Authors Notes: (does a happy dance) I have over 300 reviews! Woot! Waa this makes me so happy…. Ok. I have new ideas for this so…it continues!**

**Frozen Love**

**Chapter 22 **

Tyson stepped into the hospital room It was cold and he knew the sound of Kai's heart monitor would bother him eventually bother him but he ignored it. He knew, it was keeping Kai alive and to Tyson, that was all that mattered.

He pulled up a chair and sat down at his lover's bedside, taking his clammy pale hand in his. He was still so cold, it scared Tyson, filling him with more fear than ever before. He clutched his hand as if it was his lifeline, holding it against his face. A tear slipped down his face. In such a short amount of time, Kai had become the center of Tyson's life. Deep in his heart, he knew he'd felt something for Kai the day he'd met him. When he saw him standing in the sunset by the river that day…it was as if he was looking a sheer beauty. Like heaven had sent an angel to him. Kai as an angel, the thought seemed almost metaphorical. But to Tyson he was an angel. A tainted angel, but still his angel.

No doubt in his mind. He now felt the acceptance of his friends and it made his love for Kai more open. He was madly in love and what was best was his love was returned.

Though it seems ever since they got together they've only encountered trouble. But Tyson was confident that they could survive this. They survived the harshness of the cold mountain, they could survive this hospital. He prayed silently to himself, resting his head against the bed, still holding Kai's hand. He let himself drift off into an uneasy worrisome sleep.

"How long do you think Kai will be like that?" Max asked. Ray shrugged and stretched out on his bed.

"No idea, but you know Tyson won't leave until he's able to."

"Ray…do you think Kai will be ok?" Ray looked over to his blue-eyed friend, seeing the worry in his expression. He gave a light smile.

"I think if Kai could survive being out there for that long, he could survive anything. Besides, Tyson's with him now."

Max smiled and snuggled into his bed.

"Yeah, you're right."

It was peaceful in the hotel room. Kenny had fallen asleep only moments after arriving. Ray and Max had showered and now lay in bed, trying to drift off. Their peace was interrupted though by the phone ringing.

"Who would be calling now?" Max asked. Ray shrugged and leaned over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Ray! Oh my gosh are you ok?" Ray's eyes widened at the voice on the other end. His heart stopped and then, he smiled.

"Mariah! I'm ok! Oh Mariah…I'm so glad to hear your voice…"

_She doesn't know how happy this makes me. _

On the other side of the room, Max smiled at Ray's excited expression. He sighed and curled back into bed, leaving Ray to his conversation.

"Ray! I'm so glad to hear you're all right! I was so worried! All of us were! Ray what happened out there?"

"Our bus crashed…but everyone's ok…well, Kai's not but…"

"What happened to Kai?"

"He got pretty beat up. Now he's really sick and in the hospital."

"Oh I see. I hope he'll be ok."

"I hope so too."

"Ray…I…"

"Mariah?"

She sounded hesitant. So Ray encouraged her.

"I want to come see you."

Ray's heart flared with joy. To be able to see her again after months of separation.

"I'd like it if you did…" he replied, blushing.

He could almost see Mariah smiling on the other end.

"Great! I'll see you soon then."

"Yeah. Can't wait."

They hung up and Ray exhaled all the tension and nerves he'd felt. All of it caused just by hearing her voice. In the other bed, Max smiled.

At least everyone's not as uptight and stressed as they've been lately. I hope all of this clears up soon but the only way for that to happen is if Kai gets better.

The next day, the team gathered at the hospital once again. Tyson had fallen asleep at Kai's side and no one dared to move him. Once they'd all arrived, he'd awoken and it had taken much convincing from Ray to get him to leave to get something to eat.

"You'll wind up sicker than him if you don't take care of your self!" he'd said. Tyson sighed and walked to the cafeteria.

"Poor Tyson. He's so stressed." Said Max.

"Yeah. I know. But until Kai even moves he won't leave this hospital." Ray replied.

Hours passed, Kai hadn't moved and with that, neither did Tyson. Ray received a call from Mariah saying her plane would be landing soon. On that note, he left to pick her up. Max tried and tried to cheer Tyson up but no avail. Sure, a smile every now and then. But Tyson's worry had drained all his energy and all the life from his eyes. Kenny was typing away at his laptop, using it as a distraction so he wouldn't become consumed in all the stress of their situation.

It's not doing me any good though. I still can't take my mind off of Tyson and Kai. I've never seen Tyson this way and I don't want to continue seeing him like that.

It was slowly killing everyone inside. The stress, the anxiety. The sullen fact that their friend was sick and may not make it. Realization hadn't fully kicked in yet but they all knew that when it did, it would kick hard.

"Ray!" Mariah exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, fiercely. He had long needed this kind of contact. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world to him to have her in his arms. She comforted him in this desperate time of need. God knows he had been supporting everyone else.

"Mariah, I'm so happy you came!" they stayed in each others arms for a while, enjoying each others company until they finally pulled apart.

"Why don't we go for a walk Ray? You look like you could use a friend." He smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

_I could use more than that but can you give that to me?_

The walked through the busy streets, away from the hospital and eventually ended up in the park.

"Why don't we sit down?" Mariah suggested.

"Mariah….thank you…for coming all this way. You don't know how much this means to me." She smiled.

"I think I might. Ray…what's been going on. I get the feeling there's more than Kai just being injured."

_She knows me well…_

"Kai and Tyson went through quite the ordeal out there…" he said, leaning back.

"How so?"

"They fell in love." Mariah's eyes widened a bit.

"Wow. That's big."

"Yeah, and now Tyson won't leave his side."

"I would imagine."

_If it were you Ray…I'd never leave you._

"Tyson…I'm proud of him. You know I've never seen him act so brave. Despite every bey-battle he's fought, he's never acted so determined. Kai means that much to him. And if you think about it, Kai's always been the one to support Tyson."

"You're right…"

"He's so sure of himself now and with Kai by his side, he won't ever give up. And since he's been with Tyson, Kai's ever lightened up."

"Kai? Lightning up? Now that I have to see." Mariah smirked. Ray smiled.

"Tyson is lucky to have someone."

"Yeah, he is."

_Can't I have you Ray?_

_Mariah…_

A moment of silence fell, and then Mariah could stand it no longer. She smiled to her self and took Ray's hand in hers and leaned against his shoulder. Ray melted at her touch.

"And maybe…we could be lucky too?" she whispered.

He smiled warmly and held her hand.

"Yeah, we could be." Their fingers intertwined, Ray's head leaned atop hers.

The both felt peaceful and as the day went by. They stayed there, holding hands for hours, needing no words to describe their feelings for each other. As the old saying goes, actions speak louder than words. And their actions spoke 'I love you.'

His hand was in the hand of his loves, who still remain sleeping. He stared at his pale face. How content he looked. Ever since he'd met Kai, he'd seen nothing but the brash, cold-hearted side of him. But since their experience it's as if he'd become a whole new person. Of course he was still stubborn, but a new form of innocence has shone through. Showing how weak and vulnerable every person is, even if they do seem as cold as ice.

Nurses and doctors had been in and out. Checking his status and always reporting the same thing. 'No change'. Still asleep with a fever that won't break.

"Nothing at all?" Mr. Dickinson asked. The doctor sighed and shook his head.

"No. He's fever rises and falls but it hasn't broken yet. That's our main concern right now. Though I'm starting to worry about that other boy."

"Other boy?"

"Yes, the blue-haired boy who hasn't left his side…"

"Ah yes! Tyson! Yes that boy is quite dedicated to him."

"It's amazing what true friendship does."

Mr. Dickinson laughed knowingly.

_Well not exactly…_ he thought. 

The rest of the day was quiet. Then night fell. Max and Kenny eventually went back to the hotel. Mr. Dickinson stayed behind to watch after Tyson. He sat in Kai's room, watching the dragoon cling to Kai's bed, fast asleep.

_How loyal he is…though I'd expect no less from Tyson._

"Mr. Dickinson?" he turned to the door and saw Ray standing there, Mariah just behind him.

"Ah Ray, Mariah." He said

"Any change?" he asked.

"None whatsoever. Come in and sit down." He said, and they did.

"Poor Kai…I've never seen him so…" Mariah drifted off, unable to find the right word.

"Weak?" Ray said.

"Yeah."

"It's true Kai's never been one for vulnerability but in this case I'd say he did it by choice."

"Choice?" Ray inquired.

"It could have been Tyson."

"You're right…"

Then, Tyson stirred a bit and cracked open his eyes.

"Tyson!"

"Mmm..Mr. Dickinson? Oh Ray, Mariah. Hi guys." He smiled and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Tyson you doing ok?" Ray asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He smiled.

Ray was hesitant but he knew there was no arguing with Tyson. He was able to get the boy to eat, other than that he refused to leave Kai. About an hour later, Ray and Mariah went back to the hotel.

"You don't have to stay here Mr. D. If you want to go rest somewhere."

"I should say the same thing to you but I know there's no convincing you. After all someone has to look after you." Tyson smiled.

"Thanks Mr. D."

His eyes went back to Kai. He lifted his hand to move some hair out of his face and when he did, Kai's eyes winced.

"Huh?"

"What is it my boy?"

"Did he…"

Kai's face looked pained. He looked as if he were trying to wake up.

"Kai! Wake up!" Tyson urged, standing up. Mr. Dickinson also rose to aid the boy.

"Look! He's moving!"

"I'll go get a nurse." The elder man said and left the room.

"Kai…Kai! Please wake up!" he was still holding Kai's hand and then, he gasped when suddenly that limp, unresponsive hand grasped his.

Kai's eyes eased open, wincing at the light.

_Oh my god…_

Tyson felt his knees go weak and he fell back into the chair, his body shaking.

"Ty…son." Kai croaked out. His voice hoarse. Tyson felt tears in his eyes just hearing his lovers voice. He stood.

"I thought you'd never wake up." He choked.

Kai gave a light smile.

"Well…I…" he started coughing.

"Oh right! Let me get you some water." Moments later, he was helping Kai into a sitting position so he could drink. The water felt good, soothing his sore throat.

"Thank you." He said, his voice a bit clearer.

"Anything for you."

Tyson had tears in his eyes.

"Tyson?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you crying?"

Tyson laughed a bit.

"I'm not crying…"

Kai's hand stroked his cheek and a tear escaped his eye, falling down onto Kai's finger.

"I'm sorry…I was just so worried about you."

"I didn't mean to worry you."

"Listen to me, talking about myself. I should be asking you how you're feeling?"

"I'm ok."

"Does anything hurt?"

"Just my leg."

"Oh…"

Kai reached out and pulled Tyson to him, letting the boy's head rest on his chest. Tyson was wide-eyed surprised. But he relaxed at his lover's touch, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I love you." Kai murmured. Tyson's heart exploded and he began to cry. Sobbing into Kai's chest.

Kai seemed surprised, but at the same time not at all.

"I love you too." He heard Tyson say through sobs.

_I feared I'd never hear him say those words to me again. He's woken up but I know he still has a long road ahead to fully recover…_

**Author Notes: I think this is my longest chapter…maybe. Anyway. THIS IS NOT THE END. Yes there is more! Hahaha! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers! I love you all! Seriously. So review! Let me know what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23: Blood partner

**Author Notes: Wow. Ok I'm back! Hehe thanks to everyone! I love you all! Special thank you to Misty! Ne way, here's next chap…**

Frozen Love

Chapter 23

"What's going on?" Mr. Dickinson asked. Minutes ago, the doctor had run more tests on Kai, discovering some threatening news of his condition.

"Kai needs a blood transfer fast. He's lower on blood than we thought. His body hasn't fully healed so he's not producing blood as fast as he should. Unfortunately we don't have any compatible blood for him right now. Do any of his friends have AB blood?"

"I do."

"Tyson?"

"If Kai needs a blood transfer I'll do it."

"Mr. Kinomiya you'll be giving quite a bit of blood. Are you prepared for that?"

"Yes." The doctor smiled.

"Ok then. Come with me."

Tyson followed the man into the back room where they had Kai set up. He looked weaker than he ever had. And it all happened so suddenly. Only a few minutes after Kai woke up was he complaining of dizziness and fatigue. He was about to pass out again until the doctor walked in and told Kai to do the best he could to stay awake.

"Tyson…" he murmured.

"It's ok Kai. I'm here."

Kai smiled.

"Your friend here is going to be giving you the blood transfusion Mr. Hiwatari. You should feel better after this."

"Thank you…" he whispered. The nurse smiled and inserted the needle into his arm. On the other side, the doctor was hooking Tyson up with his own needle. The navy-haired boy tilted his head over to watch Kai. He looked like he was struggling to stay awake. He wanted so badly to tell him 'It's ok, rest. I'll be here when you wake up.' But now, he wasn't so sure he could keep his word on that. He was scared if Kai fell asleep now, he would never wake up again. Tyson didn't want to risk that and neither did the doctors.

_Please let this work. We've all fought so hard to keep you alive…don't let this backfire now…_

Tyson began to feel sleepy as his blood was taken out of him. He became lightheaded and eventually started seeing spots.

"Mr. Kinomiya?" the doctor questioned.

"Is Kai alright?" he asked. The doctor smiled.

"Yes he's fine. We're all done now."

"Good."

"Are you dizzy?"

"Yes…" his vision was blurry.

"Nurse! Get this boy some juice to bring his blood sugar back up."

"Yes sir." She said. She returned moments later with orange juice and some crackers, which Tyson took gratefully.

"Thanks." He said.

"Sure, eat up and if you still feel dizzy we'll get you a wheel chair to take you back to your friends room."

Turned out, Tyson needed the wheelchair. He fell asleep before he made it to Kai's room, thinking only of his love's safety.

"Tyson gave all that blood?" Ray asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes he did. I'm very proud of him. Without it, Kai may have gotten even sicker."

"That's true."

"How are they doing now?" Mariah asked.

"They're fine. Tyson is very tired so he's resting, as is Kai. The doctors think it's safe for him to sleep now without the chance of a coma."

Mariah and Ray breathed sighs of relief.

"That's good to hear."

"Yes. It's a load off my mind and it will be for Tyson as well when he wakes up."

"I'm sure." Said Ray.

"By the way, where's Max and Kenny?" Mariah asked.

"Oh they're at the hotel. The fatigue of their adventure finally caught up to them so they're resting up a bit."

"Ray are you tired?" Mariah asked.

"No I'm alright." He smiled at her. She smiled and nuzzled against his arm.

"Well, I for one am going to get something to eat. Would you two like to join me?"

"I think we're going to go get some fresh air. We'll be back later though to see Kai."

"Ok. See you later." The elder man walked off and the neko-jin pair headed out.

Hours later, Tyson woke up, feeling less groggy. He noticed Kai asleep on the bed.

"Kai!" he exclaimed, jumping from the wheelchair.

"Calm down Mr. Kinomiya." The nurse said. She was making her routine check to make sure Kai was doing alright.

"Is he ok?" Tyson asked.

"Yes, he's recovering quite nicely thanks to you."

Tyson sighed, relieved and sat down in a normal chair.

"Please inform me when he wakes up." She said, jotting some notes down on Kai's chart and leaving the room.

"Man…we'll I guess we're kind of related now. Blood brothers…or blood partners…or blood lovers…hmm…no that sounds weird…" Tyson pondered, sitting cross legged in the chair.

"How about just my soul mate?" Kai suddenly whispered.

"Kai!" Tyson almost fell out of his chair in shock. "How long we're you awake?"

"Long enough. C'mere you." He motioned. Tyson smiled and leaned over him, kissing him.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Better now. Tyson I can never thank you enough."

"You don't have to. You know I'd do anything for you."

Kai smiled, kissing him again.

"I know."

"Oh right! I need to call the nurse!"

"You do that. And maybe you should eat something Tyson."

"Hmm?"

"You're looking a bit thin…"

"I should say the same to you! But if it makes you feel better I'll go grab some lunch."

"That does make me feel better."

Tyson grinned and reached for the door.

"I love you Kai." He said before opening it.

"I love you too Tyson."

"He's doing better…" Ray commented as he and Mariah walked down the street.

"You're right. Hopefully he'll recover faster now."

"He should. You heard Mr. D."

Mariah smiled and took Ray's hand. Ray blushed. They picked up some food and headed to the park to eat it. It was a peaceful day and they wanted to enjoy it as best they could.

"Oh Ray! You have mustard on your face!" Mariah laughed.

"Do I?" he asked, laughing a bit.

She giggled and leaned over with a napkin to wipe it off.

"You're such a messy eater sometimes Ray." He grinned.

"Am I now?"

"Yes you are." She said, successfully cleaning his face.

He smiled, looking directly into her golden eyes. He leaned over and kissed her, taking her a bit by surprise. Mariah was in heaven as she eased into the kiss, feeling Ray's tongue asking for entrance. She parted her lips, deepening the kiss. Ray grasped her shoulders and the two fell onto the grass, still connected in their kiss. Mariah's hands roamed Ray's long hair. Eventually they parted, needing oxygen.

"I love you so much Ray." Mariah said breathless.

"Me too…always." He said panting. Ray rolled over onto his back, pulling Mariah with him to rest on his chest. She smiled, content and rested her head right over his heart. She listened to his heartbeat, wrapping her arms around his waist.

They laid there for hours, watching the clouds pass in the sky. Letting the day go by and for once, Ray was without worry.

_This is the kind of feeling I want to live with forever. _

**Author Notes: Ok done. Shorter than the last one but it's something for now. Review please! Let me know what you think! **


	24. Chapter 24: Father and Son

**Author Notes: So I heard we're no longer allowed to thank reviewers in our chapters? How dumb is that? Can anyone confirm this? Ne way, I'm thanking you anyway!**

**Thank you!**

Disclaimer: Beyblade isn't mine. XD

All right, Next chapter it is!

Frozen Love Chapter 24

Kai was sound asleep in his hospital bed. The IV still injected into his arm and his leg still bandaged. His body still ached with pain and soreness though his mind was at ease. For the first time in years he could say he was truly happy. He had everything he wanted. The love of his life, caring and supportive friends and future without pain or abuse. Of course he was still aware of the curveballs life would throw at him, he was prepared. He heard his door open and awakened. It was Ray.

"You're awake." He commented sitting down. Kai gave a slight nod.

"Where's Tyson?"

Ray smiled.

"Always thinking of him aren't you?"

Kai stared at him, awaiting his answer.

"He's asleep. Poor guy is exhausted."

"That's my fault…" Kai muttered, feeling guilty.

"True. But you know he wouldn't have it any other way."

"I guess so…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit sore…but for the most part I'm ok."

"That's good. Soon you'll be out of here!"

"I hope. This place is too stuffy." Ray smiled.

"So…how about you and Mariah?"

Ray blushed.

"Um well..wait how did you know!"

Kai grinned.

"A little Tyson told me."

"Ah. Well I guess you could say we're together."

"You love her?"

"Yeah. With all my heart."

"Good."

Ray stared at the crimson eyed boy. Then he smiled. Kai had lighted up since being with Tyson, now, the true Kai was free. Of course nothing could rid Kai of his stubbornness but to Ray, the team wouldn't be as tough without it.

Hours had past, Ray had left and for a while Kai had fallen asleep. Tyson came back and found his lover sleeping peacefully. He smiled and sat down. Hearing the noise Kai's eyes slid open.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Tyson grinned sheepishly.

"It's ok. I don't mind." Kai said, sitting up.

"Hey Tyson!" the door swung open and Max came running in.

"What's up Max?"

"Wow Kai you look a lot better!" he said happily. Kai gave a small smile.

"Thanks Max.."

"Hehe, sure. Oh right! Anyway, Tyson it's your dad! Your dad is here!"

"What? My dad? Are you serious?" Tyson asked in disbelief.

"No! He just got here!"

"Really? Well were is he?"

"Right here."

Behind Max stood Tyson's father. He looked happy to see his son but also slightly concerned.

"Tyson..."

"Dad!" he exclaimed and ran into his father's open arms.

"I missed you dad!"

"I did too son. I did too..." After a few moments Tyson pulled away.

"Dad I..."

"Are you ok? Mr. Dickinson said you weren't hurt but I wasn't about to believe it until I saw you."

"I'm ok dad! You know how tough I am!" Tyson said, punching his own chest a bit to prove it. Mr. Kinomiya grinned.

"I'm glad...oh but Kai.." he said addressing the Russian who'd been awkwardly watching the father and son reunion.

"Mr. Dickinson told me what happened to you and I have to say I'm relieved to see you looking so well."

"Thank you sir...but I wouldn't be the way I am if it weren't for your son."

Mr. Kinomiya smiled. "Of course."

Tyson stared up at his father, wondering.

_The blood transfusion is all dad sees right now...I...have to tell him the truth about Kai and I... but not just yet...I can't tell him now. It's not the right time._

"Man it feels so good out today!" Mariah said stretching her arms out. Ray nodded in agreement. It was a beautiful day and it was because of that that he and Mariah had decided to go out for lunch.

"So Mariah were do you want to go?"

"Good question...I've never even been here before."

"That's true...well. We might as well look for something that looks interesting." he said.

"As long as I'm with you." she smiled.

He took her hand and they continued to walk, looking for a decent place to eat.

"So I assume your father has no clue about us?" Kai asked, once Tyson's father had went off with Mr. Dickinson for lunch.

Tyson sighed and let his head drop into Kai's lap.

"None whatsoever." Kai lifted his hand to Tyson's head, slipping off the boys hat and running his hands through his love's silky blue hair.

"I want to tell him.." he said, feeling relaxed with Kai's touch. "But I'm not sure how he'd react. I mean he seems like the type to be ok with it but what if he's not."

"You're right. But it's up to you to decide. He's your father...and you should do what you think is best. I wish I could feel for you...but..."

"It's ok Kai." he said sitting up. Tyson cupped Kai's cheek and kissed him.

"I love you and to me that's all that matters. I don't care whether people don't accept it or not. I just...hope my dad does."

"I'm sure he will." Kai said, pulling the boy forward by his shoulders and kissing him deeply. Tyson's arms slid around his shoulders, letting his tongue enter Kai's mouth. They deepened the kiss, adding more and more passion to it until they were both out of breath. Tyson smiled and hugged Kai around his waist, resting his head on his chest. The Russian laid down, pulling his boyfriend with him, stroking his hair. No words needed to be said. They both knew it was love.

"I'm glad we chose this place. It's nice." Ray smiled.

"Yeah me too. Not too fancy...just right." Mariah grinned as the waiter at the small diner took their order.

"So did the doctors say when Kai would be released from the hospital?"

"As far as I know it's soon. He's recovering...he should be fine soon."

"Good." she smiled.

"Ray I was wondering...are you...going to come back to China with me when this is all over?"

Ray looked surprised at her question.

"What would make you think I wouldn't? I said forever Mariah. I meant it." She blushed.

"But what about the others...I mean you still have the bladebreakers."

"Sure but...even if I have to leave for a while...I'd want you to come with me."

"Really Ray!"

"I did say forever didn't I?"

Mariah squealed with joy and threw her arms around Ray's neck.

"Thank you Ray..."

"I have to tell him...It's driving me crazy. I hate keeping things from him..."

"I know..."

"I'm going Kai.."

"Ok."

Tyson turned to his boyfriend and smiled. Kai still had a grip on Tyson's hand. He squeezed it and let go.

"Good luck love."

"Thank you."

Tyson walked out. Kai sighed and laid back onto his bed.

We'll make it past this...nothing can destroy this.

**Author Notes: Holy hell it took me forever to update! I'm so sorry! begs for forgiveness It's my senior year of HS thus I'm swarmed with college applications and essays! So for a little while I'll be busy. So to answer most of you IT'S NOT OVER! lol. One more chapter to go! See you soon!**


	25. Chapter 25: The end of a new beginning

**Author Notes: Holy crap I'm soo sorry this took as long as it did. Blame Hurricane Wilma who destroyed my power for 2 weeks. I appreciate all your reviews! Thank you guys so much! Please enjoy the last chapter**! 

Frozen Love Chapter 25

_This...is bizarre. I really never thought I'd have to be admitting something like this to my dad. But I can't keep it from him. Guess Kai really wouldn't understand this...he doesn't have a family to worry about his sexuality...but right now I think he wishes he did. Hopefully when this is all over, I can be his family._

Tyson walked down the streets of Hokkaido, towards the hotel where his father was staying. He was worried. For himself and for his father. How would he react? Not everyone in the world will be as understanding as his friends are, Tyson can accept that. But what if the one person he wants to accept this...doesn't. That was Tyson's greatest fear.

_I have to do this..._

Tyson reached the hotel. Staring at the entrance his stomach started churning with nerves. He took a deep breath and sighed.

_Here goes nothing..._

He walked through the automatic doors and headed towards the elevator.

"Hey Kai? You doing ok?" Max asked walking into Kai's hospital room. No answer.

"Kai?"

"Yeah Max..." he said weakly. Concerned, Max approached Kai's bed, where he was laying with his back facing the blond boy.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine."

"Where's Tyson?"

"He went to go talk to his dad...about us."

"Oh I see..." Max understood then.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"Of course." he sat up and faced Max.

"Don't worry about it Kai! Tyson's dad may be pretty intimidating at times, but he's a really understanding guy."

"Hn." Kai replied. Max smiled.

"Well I haven't heard that in a while! Yep, you're still the same old Kai." Kai glared at the genki blond boy who just smiled sweetly back at him. Kai rolled his eyes.

"If you say so Max."

Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Hiwatari?" Kai's doctor asked, stepping into the room.

"Yes sir?"

"Well, I've come to inform you that you may leave today if you like. You're charts all check out and if you feel you have the energy, there is no reason for you to stay here any longer."

Max's eyes brightened.

"Did you hear that Kai? You're outta here!" the doctor smiled at Kai's shocked expression.

"Well then...would you like for me to call Mr. Dickinson to come check you out?" Kai could only nod.

"Alright then." The doctor exited. "I'll have the nurse bring your clothes."

"Kai that's awesome! No more dreary hospital!" Kai gave a light smile.

_Yeah...I can finally get out of here..._

**_"Daddy! Daddy!"_**

**_An elder man smiled._**

**_"C'mere you little runt!" he laughed and lifted his little son up into the air by his waist. The boy giggled with delight and spread his arms out wide._**

**_"Weee!" he squealed._**

**_"Ben honey, don't make him dizzy." a woman's sweet voice emerged from the doorway._**

**_"Don't worry dear I...wow..." he turned around and saw his wife standing in the doorway, wearing a long light blue evening gown._**

**_"Mommy's pretty!" the boy exclaimed from his father's arms._**

**_"That she does. That she does... "_**

**_"Then I'll wear this for the party tonight." she smiled and walked back into the house, winking at her husband as she did._**

**_"See how pretty she is son?" "Yeah. Hey dad? Do you think when I marry a mommy she'll be pretty like that too?"_**

**_The elder man laughed._**

**_"Of course she will." he smiled, not wanting to correct his son, instead, laughing at how innocent he was._**

**_"C'mon you. Let's go make daddy look good enough to show up at party with her."_**

**_"Kay!"_**

Tyson sighed.

_How...foolish I was. I guess...I won't be able to bring home the pretty girl I told dad I would. Instead, I'm bringing home a guy...and a beautiful one at that but dad might have a different opinion._

"Dad? You in there?" Tyson knocked on the door to his father's room.

"Sure, come in Tyson."

"Dad I need to tell you something..." he said stepping in.

"Really? Kai's out of the hospital?" Ray asked.

"Well he will be once Mr. Dickinson signs him out." Max replied.

"That's great! Mariah and I will be right there!" he hung up the phone.

"Kai's getting released today." Mariah smiled.

"That's great! Let's go see him!"

Ray nodded and they started walking.

"It's such a beautiful day. I'm glad Kai's going to be able to see it you know? He hasn't seen anything but the hospital and be for that..."

"Yeah I know...It'll be good for him to be able to stretch out for once. Maybe now that he's opened up he can finally enjoy himself."

"Oh I think with Tyson he'll be just fine. It's hard not to be happy when your around him."

"Your right."

Kai's arms stretched out as he slipped on his shirt. He smiled a bit as he walked around his room.

"Feels good to walk around again doesn't it?" Max asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Well Kai your all set. Why don't we get out of here?" Mr. Dickinson asked.

Kai nodded and they walked out

"You're what?" Tyson's gaze fell to the ground almost shamefully. "Yeah...dad...it's all true. I'm in love with Kai...we're together."

Silence.

Tyson's body started to shake. His stomach felt like it was doing flips and he began to sweat. His vision began to blur with unshed tears. Tyson was scared. He didn't want to imagine what his life would be like if his father rejected him. He'd already lost his mother...he didn't want to lose his dad too. The silence was deafening. As it began to sink in Tyson had given up all hope. He'd always known silence was the worst punishment after dealing with Kai's silent ways for all those years. Just when he'd given up all hope of his father ever answering, he felt two strong arms wrap around him. His eyes widened in shock.

"Thank you Tyson...for not keeping this a secret from me."

"Dad I..."

He looked up and saw his father smiling.

"I know...you and Kai probably had a lot of trouble keeping it to yourselves."

"But..."

"Your grandfather thought something like this might happen. He spoke to me about it one day after he saw you and Kai together. He said you seemed right together...but then again he wasn't sure."

"What! You mean Grandpa..."

His father laughed. "Half accused you of being gay? Looks that way."

Tyson inwardly sighed. _Am I really that obvious?_

"C'mon kiddo...let's go meet your boyfriend."

"Daaaaad." Tyson whined, embarrassed.

Mr. Kinomiya smiled, grabbing his son by the shirt collar and playfully dragging him out of the hotel.

"Kai!" Mariah shouted, seeing Kai and the others walking down the sidewalk.

"Hey you guys!" Ray said happily.

"Ray!" Max exclaimed.

"Hey...where's Tyson?" Mariah asked.

"He's with his dad." Kai said quietly.

"Oh...well why don't we head over to the hotel and meet him?" Ray suggested. They all nodded, even Kai.

"No need to go that far." a voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Mr. Kinomiya and Tyson walking towards them. Tyson's eyes lit up.

"Kai!" Kai couldn't help but smile.

"Tyson..."

Tyson ran ahead, past all the bladebreakers and straight into Kai's arms.

"Oh Kai..."

Kai smiled and held the smaller boy, enjoying the embrace. They hadn't been able to hug like this since Kai was taken to the hospital. Their friends smiled. Then, Kai looked up worriedly at Mr. Kinomiya, who smiled at him, his eyes filled with approval. Kai smiled. For the first time, he felt truly complete. He didn't need his grandfather, he had a family right here.

"Tyson..." he said.

"Yeah Kai?" he looked up into the crimson eyes of his boyfriend, who looked pleadingly down at him.

"Can we go home?"

Tyson smiled. "Yeah...let's go home. What do you say guys?"

"Sounds good to me!" Max cheered.

"Home...wow...about time." Kenny said, exasperated. Every one laughed.

"Well then, what's say we head back to the hotel and pack our things."

"Of what little we have." Tyson joked.

Hours later, they were boarding the next plane back to Bay City. As the plane flew over the mountains, all the bladebreakers looked town at the terrain where they were once lost in. Memories of their experience came flooding back, Kai squeezed Tyson's hand as he remembered how close they came to loosing each other. Tyson nuzzled into Kai's neck, his mind on how close Kai came to death. How pale and weak he was.

"I never want to lose you again..." he whispered.

"You never will." was his reply.

"Awww man it feels goood to be back!" Tyson stretched as they exited the plane.

"Max!" a voice cried.

"Dad!" Max smiled and ran into the arms of his father.

"Kenny!" Kenny's parents tackled him with hugs.

"We were so worried about you!" they cried.

"Mooom!" Kenny cried trying to break free of his mother's embrace.

"Ray, Mariah."

"Lee! Kevin! And Gary too!" Mariah exclaimed.

"You guys what are you doing here?"

"We figured we'd meet you...since we all couldn't come out there." Ray smiled.

"Thanks Lee."

"Sure thing buddy."

They clasped hands.

"Oh...and you better take care of my sister." Ray's face beamed red.

"Um...oh...so...you um..." Lee laughed.

"Chill out dude. It's about time for you two anyway." Ray sighed in relief.

"Little Dude!"

"Grandpa!"

Tyson and his Grandfather embraced.

"You scared the bee gees outta me!"

"Sorry Gramps, won't happen again."

"Better not!"

Tyson grinned as his Grandpa gave a noogie to his head.

Kai sighed, feeling slightly depressed seeing everyone being greeted by their family, while Kai knew no one would come for him.

I guess...the thought of having Tyson around all the time seemed like being part of a big family and because I was so closed up I never noticed how much I wanted a real family like the rest of these dorks have...I envy them.

Tyson looked back at Kai and smiled. Kai could only smile back.

_Maybe all I really wanted was a family._

They had only been together a short while but Tyson was already able to tell how Kai was feeling, and right now he knew there was something on his mind. He saw the distant look in his eyes when everyone reunited with their families. Tyson couldn't help but feel sad for Kai, watching him stand there alone with no one to welcome him home. That must have hurt. Tyson had learned that it was always the emotional pain that hurt worst. Because scars fade...but you never forget someone's words.

Everyone had gone home for some well deserved family time and rest. Even though it had only been two weeks, it had felt like months to them. Tyson sighed as he stretched out on his bed, but he smiled, it felt good to be in his own bed again. The familiar walls, the smell. He'd missed it. He yawned. The dojo was fairly quiet with the exception of the birds chirping out side and his grandfather practicing in the main hall. Kai had fallen fast asleep on the couch, even though Tyson insisted he take his bed. Ever since the airport Kai had been pretty quiet and as much as Tyson wanted to pry his feelings out of him, he knew it best not to disturb him. It was funny. Even though they were a couple now, Tyson still wanted to give Kai as much privacy as he needed. Despite the fact Tyson felt like he should know more about what his boyfriend was feeling, he knew it would take some time to completely open Kai up. True, Kai's heart had been released of it's darkness but there was still the looming pain that Kai experienced as a child. There was still so much of Kai, so many memories he's yet to let go. So much of him Tyson wanted to know. Tyson was willing to give him all the time he needed. As long as he could help Kai, as long as he could be with him, nothing could make the Dragoon happier. He rolled over on his side and snuggled deep into his pillow and drifted of into a long slumber.

Hours later, Kai awoke and rolled of the couch. It was night now. His body felt more refreshed than it had in a long time. He stretched his arms and stood, admiring his surroundings.

_Now what...it's not like I can go back to my grandfather._

"Oh, you're awake Kai." Tyson's father said, entering the room.

"Mr. Kinomiya..."

"You look much better. Seems like you're pretty much recovered."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"What will you do now?"

Kai inwardly sighed. He really wasn't sure. He didn't want to go back to his grandfather and his old life. He wanted to start over again with Tyson, try to make a better life for himself.

Mr. Kinomiya saw the uncertain look on Kai's face and smiled.

"You know...Tyson mentioned that he'd like you to stay here...live with us."

_What?_

Kai's eyes widened.

"I think it's a good idea...after all...you don't want to go back to him do you?"

_Wait how doe he..._

"Mr. Dickinson told me about your grandfather. Kai, if you'd like to stay here with us you can. We have a spare room. It used to be Tyson's brother's room but he's always traveling and doesn't need it."

Kai was speechless. He didn't know what to say. This was the offer of a lifetime. He'd been given a chance to start over, live with the person he loved and have something of a family. But a part of Kai wondered if he could ever be fully accepted into such a warm and loving home. Then he remembered the bladebreakers and how they fought so hard together to rescue him, how they all showed that they cared for him. Most of all, he remembered how Tyson's love filled him with such a warmth he knew he could survive those mountains.

_We survived that adventure because we were together...I know what love is now and I want to know more. I want to know every inch that love has to offer. And I want to learn it here._

Kai nodded. "If...you'll have me here..." he half mumbled. Mr. Kinomiya smiled and pulled Kai into a light hug.

"You'll be happy here, I know it." Despite Kai's surprise at the sudden embrace, he smiled.

"Thank you."

The next morning Kai woke up early and walked down to the river bank. The sun was shining bright and a cool breeze was blowing. Kai felt very peaceful. Soon, he'd reached the bridge.

_This is where Tyson and I first met...man what I jerk I was back then._

He sighed and sat down, watching the light as it his the water causing a bright reflection that lightly touched his face.

From a distance, Tyson watched his love as he slowly walked the river bank to their meeting place. As silently as he could, he walked down the small hill towards Kai. He smiled to himself, he loved the feeling of being able to walk up to Kai like this. Before he seemed so unapproachable but now Tyson could always turn to him. As intimidated as he used to be around the older boy, those feelings have long faded.

"Hey you." Tyson said sitting down next to him. Kai looked startled, Tyson laughed at this.

"Didn't hear me coming? And you're always so alert."

"Yeah...I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Nothing too important." he replied, almost as stoical as he used too.

"Aww now don't start this again Kai. You know you can talk to me about anything." Tyson said dramatically as he stretched out his arms.

"I know..." Tyson took his silence as an opportunity to read his expression.

"Dose this have anything to do with what happened at the airport?"

"What happened at the airport?" Kai asked.

"Don't try and fool me! I saw your face when everyone except you was being greeted by their families" Kai's eyes widened a bit, then his gaze went back to the ground. Tyson had hit the nail right on the mark. He felt like he'd let his guard down too much seeing as how Tyson could read him so easily.

"Felt lonely...didn't it?"

"Yeah...I guess...the love you get from a family is different than the love you receive from someone else."

"Sure is!"

"I never knew the difference...but I saw it when you and your grandfather reunited."

"It did feel great when I saw gramps again ya know? Since he'd been worrying about me and all...but the best feeling I've felt was when the doctors told me you'd be ok."

Kai look surprised. His heart leapt to his throat. Tyson smiled.

"Because your family is always going to be there. I know it's different for you but...I'm so used to my family always being there so it was normal for me to see them worry. But Kai, having you love me means so much more."

"Same here..."

"I don't want you to be sad anymore Kai...I want you to have family just like I do. So...are you really going to live with us?"

"Yeah...I am."

Tyson smiled and tossed his arms around Kai's shoulders, the two of them fell back on to the cold grass. Kai smiled and let his own arms encircle Tyson's waist.

"I'll be your family Kai..." he whispered into his lovers ear. Kai felt his body tingle at the feeling of Tyson's breath in his ear.

"Don't ever leave me Tyson..." Tyson sat up, holding himself up over Kai's chest. Kai's eyes were pleading.

"I want a family...but most of all I want you." Tyson smiled. He leaned down and kissed Kai passionately.

"So long as you never leave me."

"Never."

"Good. Now that we got that settled can we please go get something to eat!" Kai laughed and sat up, causing Tyson to fall in his lap.

"Sure." They sat up and stared at the river, admiring it's beauty. A cold breeze began to blow. Tyson shivered and cuddled up next to Kai.

"You know the news said it was going to snow soon."

"Are you kidding! I don't think I could handle anymore snow! At least not now." Kai laughed.

"Least we won't be lost this time."

"Yeah..."

"So where do you want to eat."

"How about that new restaurant near the park?"

"Sure sounds good."

As they walked up the hill, Tyson took Kai's hand and held it tight. Together, they walked down the street allowing the warmth of their hands, and their love, block out the cold days to come.

"I love you." Tyson said.

"Love you too."

Days would pass, but to them they were just days well spent with each other. Although at first it seemed their love was frozen in the mountains of Hokkaido, love melted away the ice leading to a love that would rescue them both from frozen days and frozen hearts.

**Author's Notes: Omg it's finished cries TT Frozen Love is now over. BUT WAIT! There is a sequel. And I've got more fics in the works so don't kill me off yet! Thank you sooooo much to all my reviewers who've supported me throughout all 25 chapters of this...it's been more than a year since this story started and I thank all of you who've stuck with me! Well, this is Mikin Ishida signing out for now! See you guys soon! Oh and REVIEW!**


End file.
